Wolves
by gypsywhitewitch
Summary: "Let's get one thing straight. She's my precious, mine. Go find yours, bastards."
1. Chapter 1

"Kita sudah hampir sampai, Nona Haruno,"

Sakura menatap malas bangunan yang mirip seperti sebuah kastil –atau bahkan memang sebuah kastil- bergaya modern yang dilewatinya. Bangunan yang sangat besar dan megah itu terusun atas batu-batu alam berwarna krem. Sakura bisa melihat beberapa menara menjulang tinggi seperti gedung pencakar langit di kota tempatnya tinggal.

Bicara soal kota tempatnya tinggal, ia jadi rindu rumahnya. Padahal ia baru saja sampai di Konoha selama 1 minggu. Ia sangat rindu dengan kota kelahirannya itu setelah 9 tahun menetap di London. Gadis itu memang berniat untuk melanjutkan sekolah di kota asalnya. Saat ia menyampaikan niatnya itu, kedua orangtuanya langsung sepakat untuk menyekolahkannya di sekolah terbaik sekaligus paling _elite_ di negerinya, Golden Leaves Academy.

Mereka langsung mengurus surat kepindahan Sakura dan menyuruhnya untuk mempersiapkan diri menghadapi ujian masuk secara _online_. Sakura yang notabene mewarisi otak cemerlang kedua orangtuanya tentu saja diterima di sekolah itu dengan peringkat ke-3 tertinggi.

Masalah mulai muncul saat ia mencari tahu lebih dalam tentang sekolahnya. Ia tidak mempermasalahkan jika peraturan di sekolah itu sangat ketat dan berisi murid jenius seperti kata salah seorang pelayan pribadinya saat ia bertanya bagaimana sekolah barunya itu. Tapi masalahnya adalah, sekolah itu menerapkan sistem asrama.

Tentu saja Sakura menolak keras-keras ide kedua orangtuanya itu. Ia masuk ke kamarnya dan menolak untuk keluar, seperti ciri khas seorang Haruno. Namun orangtuanya juga adalah seorang Haruno. Sifat keras kepala mengalir di keluarga itu.

Bahkan dengan bantuan Sasori, kakak lelaki Sakura yang sangat panik begitu mendengar kabar bahwa adiknya masuk ke Golden Leaves Academy, yang melakukan segala cara agar adik kesayangannya itu bersekolah di sekolah biasa juga gagal untuk mematahkan keinginan orang tua mereka. Sasori sendiri sudah kehabisan akal agar Sakura diizinkan sekolah di sekolah biasa. Ia hanya bisa meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Sakura pasti aman setelah ia memastikan sistem keamanan di sekolah itu benar-benar terjamin.

Sasori sedikit jengkel dengan ayahnya yang tidak mengizinkannya mengantarkan Sakura ke sekolah barunya dengan alasan takut kalau tiba-tiba Sasori membatalkan pendaftaran adiknya di sekolah itu.

"Kau kan mengidap penyakit _sister complex._ Tousan tidak mau mengambil resiko," kata ayahnya waktu itu. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Sasori harus merelakan salah seorang dari supir pribadi keluarga Haruno mengambil alih pekerjaan itu.

Jadi,disinilah Sakura berakhir. Di depan salah satu dari barisan rumah bergaya minimalis dengan baju tipis berwarna coklat muda dan celana jeans panjang berwarna hitam serta flat shoes coklat tua sambil menggendong tas punggung kecil berwarna hitam. Meskipun penampilannya sederhana, namun ia tetap terlihat menarik.

Sambil melangkah keluar dari mobil, Sakura mengamati kertas digenggamannya. Ia akan menempati _dorm_ nomor 3 bersama dengan 7 orang lainnya. Nomor 3, angka ajaib. 3 permintaan yang akan dikabulkan, 3 babi kecil, 3 beruang, 3 peri baik hati. Pikiran Sakura memutar memori tentang berbagai dongeng ajaib yang sering dibacakan ayah dan Sasori untuknya sewaktu kecil. Ah, dia jadi rindu kakaknya itu.

Walaupun Sasori bisa jadi sangat menyebalkan dengan penyakit _sister complex_ -nya yang sudah sangat parah itu, ia tetap merindukan Sasori yang selalu siap dengan lelucon konyolnya untuk menghibur Sakura. Sasori adalah kakak yang payah. Tapi Sakura menyayanginya.

"Nona Haruno, barang-barang anda sudah beres semua. Apa masih ada lagi yang harus saya lakukan?"

Sakura menoleh ke arah supir pribadinya, "Tidak ada lagi. Terima kasih ya," katanya sambil tersenyum manis. Ia melangkah malas memasuki rumah bergaya minimalis dengan papan dari kayu bertuliskan angka 3 yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya selama bersekolah disini.

Saat sampai di depan pintu, Sakura bisa melihat banyak koper dan tas dengan ukuran besar terletak disana. Itu hanya berarti satu. Penghuni asrama lainnya sudah datang lebih dahulu. Sakura melirik ke arah jam tangan kecil yang melingkar manis di tangannya. Gadis manis itu meringgis pelan. Ia terlambat 2 menit.

Merasa gerah berada diluar, Sakura melangkah memasuki rumah dan menemukan bahwa ia harus menuruni tangga kecil untuk sampai ke ruangan dimana yang lain sudah menunggu dirinya. Ia langsung merasakan hawa sejuk berhembus dari pendingin ruangan di dalam rumah. Musim panas memang belum berakhir. Dan itu adalah musim terburuk sepanjang tahun karena temperatur udara bisa sangat menggila.

Untung saja sekolahnya ini berada dipinggiran Konoha dan berada dekat dengan hutan yang indah sehingga suhunya tidak setinggi di kota-kota yang memiliki sedikit pohon. Meskipun tetap membuat siapapun merasa gerah jika terlalu lama berada diluar.

Di ruangan itu terdapat sebuah meja kaca berukuran sedang dengan sofa besar yang terlihat empuk berwarna putih membentuk setengah lingkaran. Disana ada seorang gadis berambut hitam kecoklatan yang sedang membaca komik. Ia memakai baju _baseball_ besar yang ia jadikan _dress_ dan _sneakers_ putih. Sepertinya ia agak sedikit tomboy tapi ia manis dan punya selera yang bagus. Di samping si gadis tomboy ada seorang gadis dengan rambut _indigo_. Ia memakai kaus polos berwarna putih dan rok berwarna _peach_ dan terus menundukkan kepalanya. Mungkin ia sedikit pemalu. Disampingnya ada gadis berambut pirang yang dari penampilannya saja Sakura langsung tahu bahwa gadis itu sangat memperhatikan _fashion_. Ia memakai _jumpsuit_ pendek berwarna biru tua dan topi fedora hitam.

Di sisi sofa yang lain ada 4 orang lelaki yang baru Sakura sadari kehadirannya. Ada lelaki berambut coklat panjang yang memakai kaus putih polos dan _jeans_ hitam. Ia terlihat kalem sekaligus tampan. Sakura merasa familiar dengan wajahnya namun ia tidak ingat dimana mereka pernah bertemu. Disampingnya, ada pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang berusaha membuat percakapan dengan lelaki berambut coklat itu walaupun ia diabaikan. Ia memakai celana pendek dan kaus hijau tua bergambar tengkorak. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lelaki lain yang berambut gelap dengan _hoodie_ abu-abu dan celana pendek. Ia terus menerus menyunggingkan senyum sejak tadi. Hanya saja Sakura tahu bahwa senyum itu palsu.

Meskipun aneh, harus Sakura akui bahwa mereka itu tampan. Dan lelaki diujung sofa jelas yang paling tampan diantara mereka. Ia memiliki rambut berwarna gelap dan memakai kaus hitam polos dan _jeans_ dengan warna senada. Sedari tadi ia hanya memainkan ponselnya dan hanya menatap Sakura sebentar saat ia baru sampai tadi.

Sakura langsung duduk disamping gadis berambut pirang tadi dan mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum manis, "Sakura Haruno,"

"Ino Yamanaka," sahut gadis pirang itu ikut tersenyum. "Sudah 8 orang. Sekarang tinggal menunggu ketua _dorm_ kita datang," lanjutnya setelah menatap sekeliling.

"Ketua _dorm_?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Iya. Setiap _dorm_ di sekolah ini memiliki 1 ketua. Mereka bertugas sebagai pembimbing kita selama 3 tahun," jelas Ino.

Sebelum Sakura menjawab, muncul seorang lelaki tinggi dan menggunakan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajah hingga lehernya. Walaupun wajahnya tertutup masker, harus Sakura akui bahwa lelaki itu tampan. Oh, dan _hot_.

Meskipun agak sedikit ganjal melihat seseorang menggunakan masker di lingkungan seperti ini. Karena udara disini cukup bersih.

"Nah, tampaknya semua sudah hadir disini. Aku Kakashi Hatake dan aku akan menjadi ketua _dorm_ kalian selama 3 tahun kedepan sekaligus guru bahasa latin di sekolah. Salam kenal semua," katanya.

"Kau terlambat 3 menit sensei. Kami sudah menunggumu daritadi," gerutu lelaki berambut pirang.

"Yah, tadi aku sedikit tersesat. Sekarang mari perkenalkan diri kalian dimulai dari kau," kata Kakashi sambil menunjuk ke arah gadis yang sedari tadi sibuk membaca komik.

"Namaku Tenten Li. Pindahan dari China dan berasal dari sana juga," kata Tenten memperkenalkan dirinya. Ia juga menjelaskan bahwa ayahnya adalah berasal dari China sementara ibunya dari Jepang.

"N-Na-Namaku H-Hinata Hy-Hyuuga," Gadis berambut indigo itu terlihat kesulitan untuk berbicara. Ia menghela nafas sejenak sambil memejamkan mata sebelum melanjutkan perkenalannya. "Dulunya bersekeloh di Konoha Junior High School," Seolah mendapat kekuatan ajaib saat ia menutup mata tadi, Hinata melanjutkan berbicara tanpa kesulitan sama sekali.

"Aku Ino Yamanaka,pindahan dari Amegakure Internastional School,"kata Ino.

"Aku Sakura Haruno, aku baru disini. Dulunya sekolah di London. Salam kenal ya semua," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

"Neji Hyuuga, sepupu Hinata. Dulu sekolah di Hidden Leaves Junior High School," giliran lelaki berambut coklat panjang yang memperkenalkan dirinya sambil menyikut lelaki pirang disampingnya agar tetap tenang.

"Hai semuanya! Namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Aku dulu bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Neji. Senang bertemu kalian," seru lelaki berambut pirang dengan riang dan keras membuat lelaki yang duduk diujung menggerutu pelan. Sementara Naruto tertawa pelan sambil melihat ke arah lelaki itu.

"Sai Shimura,dari sekolah Hidden Leaves Junior High School juga seperti Neji dan Naruto," Lelaki bernama Sai itu masih tetap mempertahankan senyum palsunya.

"Sasuke Uchiha, Hidden Leaves Junior High School,"ucap Sasuke singkat.

"Baiklah, besok akan ada upcara penerimaan siswa baru di halaman utama sekolah. Dimulai pukul 8 tepat. Aku harap kalian bisa tepat waktu karena jika tidak, kalian akan dihukum dan poin asrama kita akan berkurang. Seragam kalian sudah disiapkan di kamar masing-masing juga sebagian barang-barang yang sudah kalian titipkan kemarin," jelas Kakashi panjang lebar.

"Didalam situ ada denah sekolah juga beberapa peraturan penting yang harus kalian perhatikan serta kelas yang akan kalian tempati." Kakashi mulai membagikan map berwarna perak ke masing-masing orang.

"Oh, dan buku pelajaran kalian sudah disiapkan di dalam loker kalian masing-masing. Kunci loker ada dikantong pakaian sekolah kalian. Sekarang silahkan baca peraturannya," kata Kakashi. Sakura tahu bahwa Kakashi sedang tersenyum lebar dibalik maskernya. Terlihat dari matanya yang menyipit dan maskernya yang sedikit terangkat.

Mereka mulai membaca sambil membolak-balik kertas-kertas di dalam map mereka. Disana tertulis peraturan-peraturan umum yang membosankan seperti harus mengenakan seragam saat jam belajar dan tidak boleh berada diluar _dorm_ diluar pukul 9. Juga ada denah sekolah mereka yang sangat besar sampai Sakura ragu berapa lama waktu yang ia butuhkan agar bisa menghafal semua lorong dan ruangan. Tak lupa buku tabungan dan semacam kartu kredit berisi uang kiriman dari orang tua mereka yang bisa mereka gunakan untuk membeli keperluan mereka selama bersekolah.

"Sensei," Neji menatap ke arah lelaki dengan rambut perak dihadapan mereka "Disini tertulis hari sabtu dan minggu tidak ada kegiatan. Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

Kakashi tersenyum sebentar, "Di sekitar sini ada sebuah desa. Kalian bisa pergi kesana setiap hari sabtu dan minggu. Mereka menjual berbagai macam barang dan juga memiliki kedai,"

"Apakah mereka punya ramen?" tanya Naruto semangat. Mata biru _sapphire_ -nya menatap penuh harap ke arah sensei mereka. Kakashi tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi Naruto kemudian menjawab, "Ya Naruto. Tentu mereka punya ramen," Naruto langsung menjerit senang membuat ketiga lelaki lain mengernyitkan dahi.

"Nah, sekarang mari kita lihat dimana kamar kalian masing-masing," Kakashi mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari kantongnya, " Naruto di kamar nomor 1, Sai nomor 2 , Hinata nomor 3 dan dikamar nomor 4 Tenten. Di lantai atas sebelah kanan ada Sakura di kamar nomor 5 dan nomor 6 Neji. Disebelah kiri nomor 7 Ino dan terakhir Sasuke."

Sambil menggulung kertas tadi Kakashi melanjutkan,"Sekarang kalian pergi dan dan kemasi barang kalian. Kita akan bertemu lagi jam 8 kemudian kita akan makan malam bersama. Kalian masih punya waktu 5 jam untuk beristirahat dan khusus malam ini, kita tidak makan bersama murid lain di Ruang Makan seperti biasa. Selamat bersenang-senang," katanya sambil tersenyum dan melangkah keluar rumah.

"Oh!" Ia berbalik menatap murid-muridnya " And try to talk to each other,"

"Ayo Sakura kita naik ke atas," ajak Ino tiba-tiba. Mereka langsung mengambil barang mereka masing-masing dan bergegas naik ke lantai atas menuju kamar mereka.

Begitu membuka pintu kamarnya, Sakura langsung menahan nafas melihat betapa mengagumkannya kamarnya itu. Memang setelah memberitahu bahwa ia diterima disini, ayahnya langsung menanyakan bagaimana desain kamar yang Sakura inginkan. Tapi Sakura menyerahkan semua urusan itu kepada ayahnya dengan alasan bahwa itu bukan keinginannya untuk sekolah disini. Jadi ia tidak mau direpotkan dalam urusan apapun. Terdengar kurang ajar memang.

Well, kamarnya yang berkonsep modern terlihat mengagumkan. Berwarna putih dan abu-abu dengan beberapa pink pastel juga biru muda yang lembut menghadirkan kesan yang nyaman. Sakura langsung menyeret kopernya ke arah lemari besar yang sudah sebagian terisi dengan pakaian-pakaian miliknya. Kemarin tousan-nya sudah mengirimkan sebagian besar barang-barangnya agar Sakura tidak begitu repot.

Mata _emerald_ indah milik gadis berambut merah muda itu menyusuri pakaian-pakaian di dalam lemari dan menangkap pakaian yang menarik perhatiannya. Sakura langsung menarik keluar seragam sekolahnya yang sudah tergantung dengan rapi. Sakura mulai berpikir untuk mencobanya. Ia akan melakukannya nanti setelah semua pakaiannya beres. Gadis itu langsung membuka koper besar miliknya dan memindahkan isi koper itu ke dalam lemari besar. Tak lama kemudian, Sakura mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan ternyata itu adalah Ino.

"Bolehkah aku masuk?" tanyanya malu-malu yang langsung dibalas Sakura dengan anggukan dan senyum ramahnya.

"Maafkan aku mengganggumu Sakura. Aku sangat bosan jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengunjungimu," Ino tertawa malu. Kedua pipinya terlihat memerah.

"Ah, kau tidak mengganggu kok Ino. Kebetulan aku juga baru selesai beres-beres dan aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan selanjutnya," jawab Sakura.

"Jadi, bagaimana Konoha? Kau sudah mengunjungi tempat apa saja? Dan ngomong-ngomong, kamarmu keren," kata Ino sambil duduk di ranjang berukuran besar milik Sakura. Mata _aquamarine_ -nya berkilat-kilat penuh semangat.

"Terima kasih. Aku tidak pergi ke banyak tempat, kok Ino. Aku baru sampai tidak begitu lama dan berencana untuk berkeliling Konoha. Tapi tidak jadi karena aku harus mengikuti keinginan _kaasan_ dan _tousan_ untuk bersekolah disini,"

" Ah, ya. Aku lupa bahwa kau baru seminggu tinggal di Konoha," Sakura menatap Ino bingung "Kau tahu darimana aku baru seminggu di Konoha?" Seingatnya ia tidak memberitahu siapapun berapa lama ia tinggal di Konoha.

Ino tertawa pelan, "Sakura," katanya "Kau itu sangat terkenal disini. Anak bungsu dari keluarga Haruno yang sangat misterius. Kau sudah tinggal di London sejak umur 5 tahun kan?" Sakura mengangguk pelan "Nah, publik tidak pernah benar-benar melihatmu lagi sejak saat itu. Makanya, begitu mendengar berita bahwa kau akan kembali ke Konoha, publik menjadi heboh ingin melihatmu secara langsung. Semua media massa memberitakan tentang dirimu," jelas Ino.

Ia mengambil ponselnya dan menunjukkan sebuah situs _online_ yang memuat berita tentang dirinya. Disana ada foto dirinya saat berumur 5 tahun dan disampingnya ada foto dirinya sedang menelepon saat ia tiba dibandara Konoha. Saat itu Sasori sedang sibuk mengurus pendaftaran ke universitas tujuannya. Jadi, Sakura terbang sendirian ke Konoha. Dan ia tidak pernah bepergian sendirian sebelumnya. Jadi ayah dan ibunya sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya sehingga menelepon Sakura sesering yang mereka bisa. Sakura ingat ia memang melihat kerumunan ramai lengkap dengan kamera ditangan tapi ia tidak terlalu memerhatikan sekelilingnya karena sibuk menerima panggilan ayahnya. Ia kira ada seorang artis yang juga ikut penerbangan yang sama dengan dirinya.

"Wow, aku tidak tahu akan jadi seperti ini," kata Sakura. Ino tertawa entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya hari ini. "Kau tahu kan kalau keluargamu termasuk salah satu keluarga terpandang di negeri ini? Begitu juga dengan keluarga dari semua orang penguni _dorm_ ini. Keluarga kita selalu masuk majalah Diamond, majalah paling bergengsi disini, atas apapun yang kita lakukan. Tambahan, publik sudah menyukaimu sejak kau masih bayi,"

Sakura terdiam menatap teman barunya yang cantik itu. "Sepertinya aku melewatkan banyak hal," kata Sakura. "Tenang saja. Aku juga sempat pindah dari Konoha, kau ingat?" Ah, ya. Sakura melupakan itu.

Ino tersenyum sambil menarik tangan Sakura,"Mari kita lihat bagaimana cerita Hinata dan Tenten,"


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura mengamati pantulan dirinya di cermin. Seragam sekolahnya yang berupa kemeja putih panjang, jas pendek berwarna biru kehitaman dengan lambang sekolahnya yang tersulam rapi di dada kiri, dasi pendek berwarna biru bergaris perak dan hitam serta rok berwarna _beige_ lima belas sentimeter diatas lutut, terlihat sangat pas ditubuh mungilnya. Sakura cepat-cepat memakai kaus kaki pendek berwarna putih yang senada dengan sepatu sekolahnya.

Ia menyisir rambut merah mudanya yang sedikit bergelombang dan menyambar tas sekolahnya sebelum keluar dari kamar. Kemudian, ia berlari kecil menuju kearah kamar Ino sambil menunduk mengancingkan jasnya.

Gadis itu terlalu sibuk dengan kancingnya sampai ia tidak memperhatikan jalannya dan menabrak seseorang yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Sakura langsung mendongak menatap orang yang ia tabrak, Sasuke. Ia terdiam sebentar melihat lelaki dihadapannya itu. Sasuke terlihat sangat tampan dengan seragam sekolahnya yang sama seperti Sakura. Hanya saja dasi yang ia pakai secara longgar berukuran jauh lebih panjang dari milik Sakura dan ia tidak mengancingkan jasnya.

Oh, dan tentu saja ia memakai celana dengan warna yang sama dengan rok Sakura. Rambut _raven_ -nya terlihat berantakan tapi entah mengapa malah membuatnya semakin keren.

"Maaf, Sasuke. Aku tadi sed-"

"Kalau sedang berjalan itu, tatapan lurus kedepan bukan menunduk. Dasar rambut aneh," potongnya. Tangan kirinya yang dilapisi jam tangan keren yang terlihat mahal menarik tali tas punggungnya sebelum kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Sakura.

Beberapa detik kemudian Sakura tersentak dan berteriak, "Kau kira rambutmu itu keren, hah? Rambutmu tidak lebih baik dari bulu monyet yang kulihat di kebun binatang, tahu,"

Sasuke berbalik menatapnya sambil tersenyum mengejek, "Kalau begitu kau beruntung bisa bertemu monyet dengan selera bulu yang bagus," Ia langsung menuruni tangga dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku dan senyum kemenangan.

Sakura hanya bisa menghentakkan kaki sambil cemberut. "Dasar Uchiha bodoh," desisnya.

* * *

Sasuke menatap malas sekelilingnya. Semua orang yang ada di Aula Besar bahkan tidak memperhatikan acara pelantikan kepala asrama yang sedang berlangsung saat ini. Mereka semua malah memperhatikan dirinya dan 7 teman asramanya.

Tidak heran memang. Kamar asrama yang ia tempati diisi dengan orang-orang yang diidolakan di seantero negeri. Mari mulai dari yang paling ujung.

Naruto Uzumaki. Lelaki pirang dengan mata biru _sapphire_ pewaris salah satu stasiun televisi terkenal di Konoha yang memiliki suara paling cempreng dan berisik yang pernah Sasuke jumpai. Ia sangat menyebalkan dengan coletehan bodohnya dan senyum ceria yang mampu membuat para gadis meleleh. Dan Sasuke cukup terkutuk untuk terjebak bersamanya sejak masih bayi.

Sai Shimura. Lelaki berambut hitam dengan senyuman palsu sebagai ciri khas-nya yang menjengkelkan itu sangat mahir melukis. Anak tunggal dari pemilik perusahaan percetakan terbaik sekaligus galeri museum terbesar di kota mereka itu cukup memasang senyum palsunya untuk membuat semua gadis melakukan apapun yang ia mau.

Neji Hyuga. Mungkin inilah satu-satunya sahabat Sasuke yang normal dibandingkan yang lain. Lelaki berambut coklat panjang itu sangat kalem dan tidak banyak bicara. Itu satu hal yang Sasuke suka darinya. Pewaris perusahaan furnitur terbaik itu tentu memiliki penggemar yang cukup banyak dengan wajahnya yang diatas rata-rata.

Sasuke sendiri sudah menjadi idola sejak ia kecil. Meskipun ia selalu bersikap dingin dan cuek, sang pewaris perusahaan tambang minyak terbesar Konoha itu memiliki jumlah penggemar yang paling banyak diantara mereka berempat. Karena sikapnya itu, berdasarkan salah satu majalah bodoh yang ditunjukkan Sai padanya, membuat para gadis merasa tertantang untuk menaklukkannya.

Diseberang mereka ada Tenten Li. Gadis tomboy blasteran China-Jepang itu tentu saja sukses menarik perhatian publik. Ia mewarisi wajah rupawan ibunya yang adalah seorang artis kenamaan Jepang sekaligus perusahaan anggur terkenal milik ayahnya.

Hinata Hyuga. Meskipun sedikit kikuk, tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa gadis berambut _indigo_ sepupu Neji itu memiliki wajah yang manis. Sifatnya yang lembut dan feminim membuat gadis sulung pewaris studio musik paling keren di kota mereka itu mengundang perhatian kaum adam.

Ino Yamanaka. Sejak kecil, gadis pirang bermata _aquamarine_ itu sudah menjadi model di agensi kenamaan milik orangtuanya. Jadi, tidak usah dipertanyakan lagi berapa banyak lelaki yang sudah mengantri untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

Dan terakhir, Sakura Haruno sang pewaris rumah sakit terbaik dan terbesar di Konoha yang sedang ramai diberitakan di berbagai media. Gadis itu sudah menjadi kesayangan publik sejak ia kecil. Senyum ramah di wajah imutnya membuat siapapun langsung jatuh cinta. Saat ia berusia 5 tahun, kedua orangtuanya mengirimnya pindah ke London dan publik hampir tidak pernah melihatnya lagi. Hingga seminggu yang lalu ia kembali. Dan tebak apa. Ia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik dan manis berkulit seperti porselin dengan rambut merah muda yang sedikit bergelombang sepunggung dan poni yang ia biarkan memanjang.

Sasuke saja sempat terpesona saat pertama kali melihat Sakura. Begita juga dengan Itachi, kakak lelakinya. Mereka melihat Sakura di bandara saat keduanya menjemput orang tua mereka yang baru pulang dari urusan bisnis di Miami. Kakak beradik Uchiha itu tak bisa melepaskan pandangan mereka dari gadis manis berambut nyentrik yang berjalan lurus melewati mereka. Dan jika salah satu diantara gadis itu saja sudah mengundang perhatian, apalagi jika keempatnya digabung dan ditambah dengan empat lelaki itu.

Mata _onyx_ milik sang Uchiha bungsu melayangkan pandangan dan menangkap si merah muda sedang tersenyum saat mendengar bisikan dari Ino, tidak sadar bahwa senyumnya membuat semua lelaki di ruangan itu meleleh.

" _Pink_ ," pikirnya dalam hati "Menarik juga,"

Sesaat Sasuke tersentak kemudian buru-buru menghapus pikirannya tadi. Dia adalah seorang Uchiha _for ramen's sake_. Dan Uchiha tidak pernah memikirkan seorang gadis.

* * *

"Ssstt.. hei kalian," terdengar suara bisikan Naruto "Kalian masuk kelas mana?"

"Kami semua masuk ke kelas 1A, Naruto," jawab Tenten.

"Wah sama. Kami juga masuk ke kelas 1A. Nanti kita jalan bersama-sama saja,ya," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. Neji mulai mencium sesuatu yang mencurigakan dibalik senyum sahabatnya itu.

"Ah bilang saja kau takut dikejar-kejar penggemarmu itu," cibir Ino. Ha! Gadis itu memikirkan hal yang sama dengannya.

"Yah, bukan begitu Ino," Naruto menggaruk-garuk punggungnya dengan muka memerah " Lagipula kau tidak takut dikejar penggemarmu juga? Jadi kita bisa saling melindungi," kilahnya.

"Hn. Tidak. Nanti juga kau kabur sendiri," kata Sasuke yang langsung mendapat anggukan setuju dari Sai. Neji ingat waktu itu mereka sedang liburan musim panas dan sepakat untuk pergi ke salah satu cafetaria terkenal di Konoha. Mereka sangat sial waktu itu karena harus bertemu dengan salah satu jenis penggemar yang mengerikan. Saat mereka berbalik untuk kabur, mereka menemukan bahwa mereka tinggal bertiga dan si pirang sudah menghilang.

Wajah Naruto terlihat semakin memerah, "Ah, teme. Lagipula apakah kau membawa denah sekolah? Aku yakin tidak. Begitu juga dengan kalian," katanya sambil melirik ketiga sahabatnya itu "Kelas akan dimulai 10 menit lagi jadi lebih baik kita bersama mereka,"

Betul juga. Lagipula Neji sudah rindu dengan gadis berambut merah muda teman masa kecilnya itu. Tapi tampaknya gadis itu lupa akan dirinya.

* * *

Neji menatap sekelilingnya. Kelas mereka sudah dipenuhi dengan orang-orang yang sedang melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Sebagian terlihat menyendiri, mungkin karena belum mengenal siapapun, dan sebagian lagi terlihat mengobrol dengan yang lain. Dan bahkan bertengkar, jika kalian memperhatikan Sasuke, Naruto, juga Sai disana.

"Uhm.. Neji," terdengar suara lembut memanggil namanya. Neji langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Ternyata Sakura, yang duduk tepat di seberangnya.

"Boleh aku pinjam penggarismu? Punyaku terlalu pendek,"

Neji langsung merogoh tasnya dan memberi Sakura penggaris miliknya. "Ini,"

"Terima kasih ya Neji. Uhm, ngomong-ngomong sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu. Tapi aku tidak yakin apakah itu benar-benar kau dan dimana," katanya. Neji tertawa pelan. _Masih pelupa seperti dulu_ , pikirnya.

"Kita sempat bersekolah di tempat yang sama saat di London, Sakura. Tapi aku hanya 3 tahun tinggal disana. Saat itu kita masih berada di bangku sekolah dasar," jelas Neji sambil tersenyum.

 _Emerald_ hijau milik Sakura seketika membesar, "Astaga. Kau Neji yang itu?"

Neji tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi imut Sakura sambil mengangguk. "Yaampun, bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Aku ingat kau bilang padaku bahwa kau akan kembali ke Konoha. Tapi aku tidak menyangka itu kau,"

Dahi Neji berkerut, "Apakah wajahku berubah sedrastis itu?" "Uhm, tidak juga sih. Tapi kau kan tahu aku itu sedikit pelupa," Neji terkekeh pelan. Itu bukan masalah baginya. Yang terpenting sekarang Sakura sudah mengingatnya.

* * *

"Hei, cepat sedikit. Kau kira lemari pendingin itu milikmu?" Sakura mendengar suara baritone dari belakangnya. Ia mendapati Sasuke tengah berdiri disana dengan gaya khasnya, wajah datar dan kedua tangan didalam saku.

"Bisakah kau meminta dengan kata-kata yang lebih sopan?" Menahan jengkel Sakura segera pergi meninggalkan lelaki tampan itu sambil membawa es krim miliknya dan mengumpat dalam hati.

"Dasar jidat," gumam Sasuke yang didengar oleh Sakura.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik dengan wajah memerah, "Apa katamu?" desisnya.

Dengan santai Sasuke mengambil sekaleng minuman dan menutup lemari pendingin dengan senyum mengejek, "Aku bilang dasar jidat," katanya menekan kata demi kata.

"Dasar kau rambut pantat ayam! Menyebalkan!" Sakura langsung berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke dengan wajah yang memerah sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Melihat itu Sasuke menyeringai. Kejadian tadi pagi kembali berputar di memori otaknya.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang pernah mengomentari gaya rambutnya. Tidak pernah. Bahkan Itachi sekalipun. Tapi gadis itu malah menghina model rambutnya. Yang harus gadis itu tahu bahwa banyak pria yang menginginkan model rambut seperti dirinya namun harus menahan keinginannya karena tidak semua pria cocok menggunakan model rambut itu. Kenyataan bahwa Sasuke terlihat sangat tampan dengan model rambut seperti pantat ayam itulah yang menjadikannya sebagai ciri khas dari si Uchiha bungsu.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, _Ah, Sakura. Semakin menarik saja_. Ia langsung meminum habis minuman kaleng yang tadi ia ambil.

* * *

BRAKKK!

Tiga gadis yang sedang mengobrol terlonjak kaget dari ranjang empuk milik Ino. "Ada apa Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata.

"Dasar menyebalkan!" Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan teman _indigo_ nya, Sakura menghempaskan pantatnya ke ranjang Ino. Hinata terkikik melihat wajah imut Sakura.

"Kau kenapa Sakura?" tanya Ino.

"Aku benci lelaki berambut pantat ayam itu! Huh, menyebalkan!" kata Sakura.

Tunggu. Pantat ayam katanya?

"Maksudmu Sasuke?" Tenten mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Tentu saja. Siapa lagi yang punya model rambut yang payah itu selain dia?"

"Apa yang ia lakukan padamu?" Ketiga temannya menatap Sakura penuh tanda tanya.

"Ia mengataiku jidat! Arghhh, aku membencinya!" Kamar Ino mendadak hening sebelum akhirnya ketiga gadis itu tertawa keras.

Menyadari kesalahannya, Sakura langsung menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. "Dan sekarang kalian juga akan memanggilku jidat. Apa tidak bisa lebih buruk lagi?"

"Aku harus berterima kasih pada Uchiha itu karena dia telah menyadarkanku tentang jidatmu yang lebar, Sakura" Tenten terkekeh sambil menyentuh jidat Sakura.

Gadis itu langsung menjauhkan kepalanya dari tangan Tenten dengan wajah cemberut. "Jadi selama ini kalian tidak menyadarinya?" Ketiga temannya menggeleng. "Mata Sasuke jeli juga ya,"

"Lalu apa yang kau katakan padanya?" Mata Hinata berbinar-binar penuh semangat. Sakura mendengus, "Aku memanggilnya rambut pantat ayam,"

"Sakura," Ino mendekati gadis berwajah masam di ranjangnya "Kau mengatakan hal itu di depan wajahnya?" Sakura mengangguk dengan ekspresi wajah itu-sudah-jelas-bukan.

Ketiganya terkesiap. "Tapi kan dia tetap terlihat tampan dengan rambutnya itu Sakura-chan," kata Hinata.

"Huh, tampan sih tampan. Tapi dia menyebalkan," dengus Sakura.

"Jangan sampai penggemarnya mendengarmu mengejek rambut si Uchiha, Sakura. Kau akan berakhir kurang menyenangkan." kata Tenten dengan wajah serius.

Sakura bergidik mendengar kata ' _penggemar_ '. Hari ini cukup berat bagi seluruh penghuni asrama nomor 3. Mereka harus menghadapi penggemar-penggemar mereka yang merepotkan. Sakura sendiri baru pertama kali mengalami hal seperti ini. Karena selama di London ia bersekolah di sebuah _private school_. Jadi keadaannya tidak separah ini walaupun ia tetap memiliki penggemar yang suka menguntitnya.

"Tolong jangan bahas mereka. Aku sudah cukup lelah. Dan ini masih hari pertama sekolah." keluh Sakura.

"Kalau begitu kau harus mulai membiasakan dirimu Sakura. Sekolah masih sangat panjang," gumam Ino sambil melangkah keluar kamarnya. "Aku ingin mengambil minum sebentar," Lalu ia menghilang dari balik pintu.

Kaki Ino melangkah lebar-lebar menuju ke arah lemari pendingin di dapur. Baru saja ia membungkuk untuk mengambil jus jeruk kalengan miliknya saat ia mendengar suara berat dari belakang tubuhnya.

"Ino,"

Tubuh gadis cantik itu menegang seketika. Sebelah tangannya yang terjulur ke depan menggantung di udara. Ia tahu pasti siapa pemilik suara itu. Ino merutuk dalam hati. Dari 7 penghuni lain asrama ini dan dia yang harus ada dibelakangnya sekarang. Gadis pirang itu mendengus pelan dan mengambil minumannya. Dengan wajah dingin tanpa ekspresi dia berbalik dan menghindari tatapan lelaki di hadapannya.

"Sai," gumamnya dengan suara dingin dan tajam. Sai membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara tapi gadis bermata _aquamarine_ itu langsung meninggalkan Sai tanpa menoleh kearahnya sedetik pun. Sai langsung menutup kembali mulutnya dan hanya bisa diam menatap lesu punggung gadis itu yang bergerak menjauh sebelum menghilang dari pandangannya.

Sai mendesah dalam hati. Ino bisa jadi sangat dingin dan menyeramkan jika ia mau. Lelaki berambut hitam itu berjalan kembali ke kamarnya. Ia membatalkan niatnya untuk mengambil puding kesukaannya. Ia sudah tidak selera lagi. Rasa laparnya menguap begitu saja saat ia melihat Ino disana. Dan semakin tak selera lagi setelah mendapat tanggapan dingin Ino.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ugh, kenapa lemarinya tinggi sekali?" keluh Sakura. Jemari bermanikurnya berusaha meraih bungkus biskuit coklat yang terletak di lemari paling atas. Namun, meskipun sudah berjinjit Sakura tetap tidak bisa meraihnya.

"Kau butuh bantuan Sakura-chan?"

"Eh?" Sakura menoleh. Naruto sedang tersenyum menatap kearahnya dari balik _pantry_.

"Ah ya. Aku tidak bisa menjangkaunya. Lemari ini terlalu tinggi Naruto," kata Sakura sambil tersipu malu.

"Biar aku mengambilkannya untukmu," Naruto mengambil bungkusan itu tanpa kesulitan sedikit pun. Melihat itu, Sakura berharap dalam hati agar ia bisa sedikit lebih tinggi lagi.

"Ini dia," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sebelum ia bisa mengucapkan terima kasih pada lelaki pirang di hadapannya itu, Sakura mendengar suara baritone yang menjengkelkan dari seberang tempatnya berdiri, "Dasar pendek,"

Sakura menatap Sasuke tajam, "Aku tidak pendek!"

"Kau saja tidak bisa meraih lemari itu," oloknya dengan suara santai yang terdengar menjengkelkan di telinga Sakura.

"Lemarinya saja yang terlalu tinggi," balas Sakura membela diri.

"Tapi Naruto bisa meraihnya dengan mudah. Begitu juga aku dan yang lainnya," kata Sasuke.

Sakura cemberut. Bisa tidak sih lelaki itu diam saja? Ia bisa kehilangan kendali untuk tidak mencakar-cakar wajah tampannya itu dan memutilasi badan atletisnya yang menggoda iman. Sakura menggelengkan kepala berusaha menghilangkan pikiran anehnya. "Itu sih karena kalian saja yang tumbuh terlalu tinggi secara tidak normal," jawabnya sengit.

Ia menoleh ke arah Naruto, "Terima kasih ya Naruto," katanya masih dengan wajah cemberut. Gadis mungil itu buru-buru melarikan diri sebelum Sasuke menyemburnya lagi. Ia takut ia akan semakin menggila jika ia terlalu lama berada disana dan berdebat dengan Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan imut sekali ya," Naruto terkekeh melihat tingkah gadis merah muda yang menggemaskan itu.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab dengan kata, jika itu bisa disebut sebagai kata, yang sudah menjadi _trade mark_ -nya.

* * *

Tenten mendecak kesal menatap PSP-nya. Lawannya kali ini sangat sulit untuk dikalahkan. Mata indahnya melirik ke sudut atas layar PSP miliknya. Darahnya sudah tinggal sedikit. Dan lawannya semakin bernafsu untuk mengalahkannya.

"Tch, begitu saja kalah," Tenten menoleh sebentar ke arah Neji yang sedang duduk disampingnya. Lelaki itu sedang menonton televisi saat ia mendengar gadis bercepol dua disampingnya menggerutu pelan.

"Huh, seperti kau bisa saja," olok gadis itu.

Kedua matanya kembali fokus menatap layar di depannya dengan dahi berkerut.

Mendengar itu, Neji menyeringai. "Kau masih level 27 kan? Milikku sudah sampai level 36," Hati Tenten mencelos mendengar kata-kata Neji. Tapi ia tetap memasang wajah tidak perduli miliknya dan pura-pura tidak mendengar Neji.

"Sini," Neji merampas PSP milik Tenten. "Hei! Kembalikan!" seru Tenten.

"Tch, berisik! Kau mau menang tidak?" Tenten langsung terdiam dan memperhatikan Neji mengambil alih permainannya. Dalam 2 menit, Neji berhasil mengalahkan musuh dan mengembalikan PSP milik Tenten sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

"Kau payah" mendengar itu, Tenten merengut kesal dan beranjak dari sofa tempatnya dan Neji duduk.

"Dasar sombong!"

Neji terkekeh pelan melihat gadis itu. Ia melanjutkan mencari saluran televisi dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

* * *

"Eh, ada Hinata-chan,"

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya menuju ke arah kamar Sakura dan melirik ke arah lelaki berambut pirang yang sering berkunjung ke rumah sepupunya itu.

"H-ha-halo Na-Naruto-k-kun," sapanya gugup.

"Eh? Ada apa denganmu Hinata?" tanya Naruto terheran-heran.

Hinata hanya menggeleng pelan saat mendengar pertanyaan Naruto sambil berjalan pelan melewati lelaki itu.

"Hmm.. Cantik sih, tapi sayangnya agak aneh," gumamnya pelan namun masih bisa ditangkap oleh pendengaran Hinata.

Mata gadis itu terbelalak mendengarnya dan makin menunduk lebih dalam.

Gadis itu langsung berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang semakin terheran-heran melihat tingkahnya.

Begitu sampai di depan pintu kamar Sakura, Hinata menghambur masuk dan langsung terdiam begitu melihat Sakura dan Tenten yang duduk mengelilingi Ino. Sedangkan gadis cantik itu sedang menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

Dua gadis lain yang sedang sibuk menenangkan Ino menoleh kearahnya.

"Saat aku mampir ke kamarnya tadi, aku menemukan Ino sedang menangis. Ketika aku tanya mengapa, Ino malah semakin menangis," jawab Tenten "Jadi aku membawanya kesini,"

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Ino yang sedang menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia kelihatan sedang berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Duduklah Hinata, biar aku meceritakan apa yang terjadi." katanya dengan suara yang agak bergetar.

Hinata langsung duduk disamping Sakura, menuruti perintah Ino dalam diam.

* * *

"Aku punya seorang sepupu," kata Ino "Dia sangat mencintai seni dan kami sangat akrab. Dia selalu mengajakku ke setiap acara pameran seni. Hingga suatu hari kami pergi ke pameran yang diselenggarakan oleh galeri museum milik orangtua Sai. Aku dan Sai bertemu disana dan semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Aku menyukainya dan begitu juga sebaliknya dan akhirnya kami berkencan,"

Ino menghela nafas pelan.

"Meskipun berbeda sekolah, aku dan Sai tetap berkomunikasi dengan baik. Tapi semua orang tahu Sai benci menjadi pusat perhatian kecuali bila perhatian itu tertuju pada lukisannya. Jadi kami memutuskan agar tidak terlalu mengekspos hubungan kami. Aku tahu Sai memiliki banyak penggemar di sekolahnya dan aku berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk mempercayai Sai. Sampai suatu hari.."

Ino terdiam sebentar.

" _Halo Ino!" Seorang gadis yang lebih tua dari Ino dan berpakaian modis menyapa gadis itu yang langsung disambut dengan pelukan hangat Ino Yamanaka._

 _"Cepat masuk ke ruang ganti. Pemotretan akan dimulai beberapa saat lagi. Aku sudah memastikan agar mereka memberi label namamu pada pakaian yang akan kau kenakan," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum manis._

 _Ino tersenyum lebar sambil mengucapkan terima kasih dan bergegas mengganti pakaiannya._

 _Bagitu sampai di tempat pemotretan, Ino melihat gadis cantik berambut pirang yang sepertinya sebaya dengan dirinya sedang duduk dan memainkan ponsel miliknya. Mungkin dia yang akan menjadi partner-nya dalam sesi pemotretan nanti._

 _"Hai," sapa gadis itu ramah begitu menyadari kehadiran Ino "Ino Yamanaka kan?"_

 _Ino mengangguk dan menampilkan senyuman mautnya._

 _"Aku Temari dan akan menjadi partner-mu di pemotretan ini. Kita seumuran loh," lanjutnya._

 _"Ah, ya. Kau sekolah dimana?" tanya Ino senang. Jarang ada model yang seramah gadis ini, pikirnya._

 _"Di Hidden Leaves Junior High School," katanya._

 _Wah, sekolah yang sama dengan Sai, pikirnya lagi. Mereka melanjutkan mengobrol dan tak lupa berbagi nomor ponsel masing-masing._

 _Temari dan Ino menjadi cukup akrab setelah itu meski hanya sebatas pesan singkat. Hingga empat hari kemudian Temari mengundangnya ke acara ulang tahunnya. Ino berangkat sendirian kesana karena Sai sedang pergi ke Suna, ke rumah neneknya yang sedang sakit._

 _Ino mempercepat laju mobilnya. Tadi ia harus menghadiri pagelaran busana milik teman ibunya dan terjebak macet di pusat kota Konoha yang memang terkenal akan kemacetannya. Gadis itu sesekali melirik jam tangannya. Ia sudah terlambat 45 menit. Ia yakin sekarang sudah hampir saatnya bagi Temari untuk meniup lilin dan memotong kue ulang tahunnya._

 _Begitu sampai di gedung tempat acara ulang tahun Temari berlangsung, Ino langsung menyambar kadonya dan berlari masuk. Dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat Temari baru saja selesai meniup lilin dan memotong kuenya. Gadis dengan warna rambut yang sama dengan dirinya itu terlihat sedang menyulangkan suapan pertama kuenya ke lelaki berambut gelap disampingnya yang mirip dengan... astaga, SAI!_

 _Ino menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak. Tidak mungkin itu Sai._

 _Sai tidak pernah berbohong padanya dan tidak mungkin berselingkuh darinya. Mungkin lelaki itu hanya mirip dengan Sai. Mungkin Ino salah lihat atau mungkin karena ia sedang tidak enak badan. Dan masih banyak mungkin yang lain di dalam pikiran Ino untuk menenangkan perasaannya yang mendadak kacau._

 _Gadis Yamanaka itu memutuskan untuk meletakkan kadonya di meja kado dan pulang ke rumah untuk beristirahat. Ia akan mengirimi Temari pesan singkat nanti dan meminta maaf padanya karena tidak bisa berlama-lama di pesta ulang tahunnya._

 _Lagipula mereka akan bertemu besok. Temari sudah berjanji akan mentraktir Ino besok dan mereka sudah sepakat untuk bertemu di mall._

 _Malam itu Ino tidur dengan tidak tenang. Memori otaknya terus memutar kejadian di pesta ulang tahun Temari. Ia sangat gelisah dan jadi tidak sabar untuk segera menemui gadis itu._

 _"Ino! Kau sudah merasa baikan? Kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu. Kita bisa melakukan ini lain hari, kau tahu," seru Temari sambil menatap Ino perhatian._

 _Ino tersenyum simpul. Ia juga berencana untuk beristirahat di rumahnya seharian ini. Tapi rasa penasarannya mengalahkan semua keinginannya._

 _"Tidak apa Temari," Ino menenangkan gadis yang duduk dihadapannya itu "Bagaimana pestamu?"_

 _Ekspresi Temari langsung berubah mendengar pertanyaan dari Ino._

 _"Sangat menyenangkan Ino. Aku sangat bahagia semalam,"_

 _"Ceritakan padaku," kata Ino berusaha memancing Temari untuk menceritakan siapa lelaki disampingnya semalam._

 _"Aku benar-benar senang dengan pestanya. Semua berjalan seperti yang kuinginkan. Ah, andai kau ada disana semalam. Aku akan mengenalkanmu kepada kekasihku," kata Temari dengan wajah berser-seri.  
_

 _"Kekasihmu?" tanya Ino. Gadis itu merasa perutnya sedang dikocok-kocok saat itu juga. Itu bukan perasaan yang menyenangkan._

 _"Astaga, aku lupa memberi tahumu ya? Aku sudah memiliki kekasih," kata Temari dengan wajah bersemu merah menahan malu._

 _"Oh ya? Kalian satu sekolah?" Ino bersumpah ia menjadi semakin gugup seiring dengan berlanjutnya percakapan mereka. Dan Ino adalah gadis yang selalu percaya diri dalam situasi apapun._

 _Temari mengangguk dengan ekspresi bahagia._

 _"Siapa namanya?" Ino berusaha terdengar antusias meski jantungnya sudah meloncat-loncat sedari tadi. Ia merutuk dalam hati mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri. Entah mengapa ia merasa tidak siap untuk mendengar jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulut teman seprofesinya itu._

 _"Sai. Sai Shimura." jawab Temari tegas._

 _Jantung Ino yang sedari tadi berdetak sangat cepat mendadak berhenti begitu mendengar nama yang sangat familiar di telinganya. Ternyata ia tidak salah lihat semalam.  
_

 _Ino langsung mengajukan pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba muncul di benaknya, "Sudah berapa lama kalian menjalin hubungan?"_

 _"1 tahun. Dia ada adalah anak pemilik galer-" Ino tidak perlu mendengar kelanjutan cerita Temari tentang Sai karena ia sendiri tahu betul semua tentang Sai._

 _Sekujur tubuh Ino mendadak bergetar hebat. Telapak tangannya berkeringat. Jadi ternyata Sai sudah menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain jauh sebelum mereka bertemu di pameran waktu itu. Sai berselingkuh dari Temari dengan dirinya._

 _Ino memandang Temari dengan sendu. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menyakiti gadis baik dan manis di hadapannya ini?_

 _Samar-samar telinga Ino mendengar Temari yang sangat antusias menceritakan Sai dengan mata berbinar yang malah semakin membuat Ino merasa bersalah. Ino tahu Temari benar-benar menyayangi Sai._

 _Ino termenung. Tak pernah sebelumnya Ino menyangka ia akan menjadi penyebab hancurnya hubungan orang lain. Ia tidak serendah itu._

 _Malam itu, Ino meminta Sai menemuinya di restoran tempat mereka biasa berkencan dan memutuskan hubungan mereka saat itu juga tanpa memberi alasan yang jelas. Remaja cantik itu langsung meninggalkan Sai dan memutuskan pindah dari Konoha._

 _Ia merasa tak sanggup menampilkan wajahnya di hadapan Temari setelah semua ini meskipun Temari tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.  
_

 _Selama itu, tidak ada air mata yang keluar dari mata aquamarine-nya setetes pun. Ia yakin bisa melupakan Sai yang sudah menyakitinya dan memulai suatu hubungan baru lagi._

"Kami tidak pernah bertemu lagi sejak saat itu. Sampai akhirnya kami bertemu kembali disini," Air mata Ino kembali mengalir.

Ino bisa saja menangis malam itu, saat ia mengetahui semuanya dan memutuskan Sai. Tapi air matanya menolak untuk dibebaskan. Mereka menunggu saat yang tepat untuk keluar.

Dan sekarang adalah saat yang tepat. Saat dimana Ino mengira ia sudah berhasil melupakan Sai dan menghapus perasaannya terhadap lelaki itu hingga kemudian ia dihadapkan dengan kenyataan yang lain.

Kenyataan bahwa ia tidak benar-benar melupakan Sai dan masih sangat menyayanginya. Meski lelaki itu sudah menyakitinya dan membuatnya terjebak dalam rasa bersalah yang besar.

Dan Ino menangisi kekeliruannya selama 2 tahun belakangan ini.

"Ssshh... Sudahlah Ino. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja," Sakura mengusap usap bahu temannya itu.

"Aku janji akan membakar semua lukisannya jika ia berani menyakitimu lagi," kata Tenten bersemangat.

"Tidak perlu," Ino tersenyum disela-sela tangisannya "Aku sudah besar dari aku yang dulu. Aku tidak mau lari lagi dari masalahku. Aku akan bersikap dewasa dan berusaha menyelesaikannya dengan cara baik-baik,"

"Hanya saja," lanjutnya "Aku tidak tahu kapan aku siap," keluhnya. "Aku tidak mau terlihat seperti gadis bodoh yang cengeng di hadapannya,"

Hinata tersenyum, "Kau masih punya banyak waktu Ino. Dan sampai kau siap, kami akan menemanimu,"

"Sudah sudah. Aku tidak mau kita berlarut-larut dalam masalah menyedihkan ini. Lebih baik kita memikirkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan," kata Tenten.

"Seperti?" tanya Sakura.

"Seperti misalnya besok adalah hari Sabtu pertama kita disini dan aku tidak sabar untuk pergi ke desa," seru Tenten.

Suasana di kamar Sakura sedikit mencair begitu mereka mendengar kata-kata Tenten.

"Aku juga. Aku ingin melihat apa saja yang ada disana," Hinata tampak sangat bersemangat.

"Kalau begitu besok kita akan mencari tahu apa saja yang mereka punya,"

Ino mengangguk pelan, "Aku juga memerlukan sedikit hiburan,"

"Dan mungkin," lanjutnya "aku rasa berbelanja dan sedikit jalan-jalan bisa memperbaiki _mood_ -ku,"

"Aku harap mereka memiliki _spa_ disana," kata Ino sambil tersenyum.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura menyisir rambut merah mudanya dan mengikatkan kain kecil berwarna biru muda yang ia jadikan bando membentuk pita di atas kepalanya.

Ia memperhatikan bayangan di cermin sekali lagi. Bayangan itu sedang memakai baju putih tanpa lengan dan _overall dress_ berbahan _jeans_ yang berwarna biru muda, senada dengan bando pita di kepalanya juga _sneakers_ berbahan kanvas berwarna putih.

Sakura segera mengambil tas kecil yang ia letakkan diatas meja riasnya dan berjalan menuruni tangga. Di bawah, Ino sudah menunggunya bersama dengan Tenten.

Ino, yang memutuskan untuk mengerol rambut pirang indahnya, terlihat cantik memakai sweater pendek bergaris-garis hitam putih dan _jeans_ ketat yang menampilkan kaki jenjangnya serta _flat shoes_ hitam dengan hiasan 3 permata kecil di depannya.

Sedangkan Tenten terlihat cuek namun cantik dengan kaus abu-abu pendek dan _jeans_ hitam dengan sobekan di bagian lututnya. Ia juga memakai jaket ber- _hoodie_ berwarna merah marun dan _sneakers_ hitam.

Tak lama, Hinata keluar dengan kaus pendek bergaris biru tua dan putih serta rok berwarna merah muda juga _flat shoes_ putih.

"Ayo teman-teman, cepat sedikit," seru Ino bersemangat.

Tepat saat mereka bergerak keluar dari _dorm_ , mereka mendengar suara yang menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Hei," Serentak keempat gadis itu menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Neji disana sedang berdiri dengan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna gelap dan celana _jeans_ berwarna hitam.

Dibelakang Neji, ada Sai yang memakai kaus hitam dan celana panjang berwarna _khaki_ , Naruto yang memakai kaus putih dan _jeans_ hitam, juga Sasuke yang memakai kaus berwarna biru tua dan _jeans_ berwarna hitam.

Gadis mana pun yang melihat mereka saat ini pasti akan langsung meneteskan air liur mereka yang menjijikkan melihat ketampanan keempat lelaki itu. Tapi keempat gadis itu diam saja menatap mereka dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Kalian mau ke desa kan? Sama-sama saja, ya," tawar Neji.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" Tenten melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dengan muka cemberut.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu, tapi mereka," kata Neji santai sambil menunjuk tiga gadis lain. Wajah Tenten semakin masam mendengar kata-kata Neji.

"Bagaimana? Kalian mau tidak?" tanya Neji sekali lagi.

"Maaf Neji-kun, mungkin lain kali saja ya," tolak Sakura halus sebelum ia dan yang lain ditarik paksa oleh Tenten keluar dari _dorm_.

"Kalian yakin bisa mengatasi penggemar kalian jika mereka berubah jadi anarkis?" tanya Naruto berusaha memperdaya gadis-gadis itu.

"Kami tidak selemah itu pirang. Aku akan menendang bokong mereka jika macam-macam," seru Tenten.

Neji menghela nafas sambil menoleh ke arah Sai, "Maaf Sai. Tenten punya dendam padaku,"

"Lagipula itu salahmu. Kau bukannya langsung memutuskan Temari waktu itu, malah saling menunggu kata putus dari yang lain," gerutu Naruto.

"Aku juga tahu aku salah. Makanya aku meminta bantuan kalian, dasar idiot," kata Sai sambil cemberut.

Ketiga lelaki itu melanjutkan berdebat, membuat seorang lelaki lainnya merasa bosan.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya mendengus pelan, "Kalian mau bergosip disini atau pergi?"

Ketiga sahabatnya itu langsung bungkam dan mengikuti langkah Sasuke menuju keluar dari _dorm_ mereka.

"Oh ya, Neji," panggil Naruto "Tadi Sakura-chan memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Neji-kun', kalian sudah saling kenal ya?" tanyanya. Meskipun Neji dikenal sebagai lelaki yang kalem, ia tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghardik siapa saja yang sok akrab dengannya,

"Hm, ya. Dia kan tidak sok akrab sepertimu," cibir Neji.

Naruto mengumpat pelan, "Kalian kenal darimana?"

"Kami sekelas sewaktu aku masih di London," kata lelaki berambut panjang itu.

"Beruntung sekali kau!" seru Sai tiba-tiba.

"Jangan berkomentar. Pikirkan saja bagaimana cara menyelesaikan masalahmu dengan Ino," ejek Neji yang langsung disambut dengan tawa keras dari Naruto. Sai langsung menggerutu pelan dan melirik tajam kedua lelaki disampingnya.

* * *

"Wah,aku baru tahu ada desa sekeren ini," seru Ino takjub.

"Iya, lengkap sekali. Seperti di kota ya," seru Sakura.

"Nah, teman-teman," kata Tenten "Aku ingin pergi ke toko _game_ di sebelah sana. Kalian bagaimana?" tanyanya.

"Ya, aku juga ingin pergi ke _spa_ untuk merelaksasikan tubuhku," kata Ino.

"Hm, bagaimana kalau kita berpencar saja? Lalu kita akan berkumpul lagi saat makan siang," usul Sakura.

Ketiga temannya langsung mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah. Kita berkumpul lagi di _cafe_ itu ya," Tenten menunjuk sebuah _cafe_ kecil yang menarik perhatian dengan konsep minimalisnya.

Keempat gadis cantik yang sedari tadi menarik perhatian lelaki yang berada di sekeliling mereka itu mulai berpencar. Tenten ke toko _game_ , Ino pergi menuju sebuah rumah perawatan kecantikan dan Hinata pergi ke sebuah toko musik.

Sedangkan Sakura sendiri pergi ke sebuah toko buku yang sedari tadi menarik perhatiannya.

Toko buku itu berukuran sedang. Tidak terlalu kecil dan tidak terlalu besar namun suasananya sangat nyaman. Toko itu juga didesain sedemikian rupa sehingga mirip seperti toko buku di zaman dahulu.

Sakura melihat-lihat deretan buku yang tersusun rapi dihadapannya. Ah, mitologi Yunani, kesukaannya. Apalagi buku itu memiliki sampul keras berwarna gelap dan kertas halaman yang warnanya sudah menguning seperti buku lama. Dan Sakura suka buku-buku lama.

Sakura menarik buku itu dari raknya dan mulai membaca. Ia langsung tenggelam di lautan misteri Yunani kegemarannya sejak kecil hingga tak sadar sedari tadi ada lelaki yang memperhatikannya.

"Hm, selera bukumu bagus," kata lelaki berambut hitam seperti buah nenas itu mengagetkan Sakura.

Gadis manis itu tersentak dan menoleh dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat menggemaskan membuat lelaki yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu tersenyum meski di dalam hati.

"Ah, ya. Terima kasih," kata Sakura sedikit gugup.

"Oh, ya. Kau Sakura Haruno kan?" kata lelaki itu tersenyum ramah "Beritamu ada dimana-mana,"

"Ah, maaf. Pasti kau bosan mendengar namaku dan melihatku," ujar Sakura dengan suara pelan. Wajahnya bersemu merah menahan malu.

Lelaki itu tertawa pelan, "Shikamaru. Namaku Shikamaru Nara,"

 _Oh, jadi ini Shikamaru itu,_ pikir Sakura.

Selain mereka berdelapan, masih ada beberapa anak lain yang juga populer di sekolah mereka. Salah satunya adalah Shikamaru.

Meskipun terkenal malas dan selalu tertidur, tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Shikamaru itu sangat cerdas. Ia bahkan mendapat peringkat pertama saat ujian penerimaan dan menjadi ketua murid kelas 1. Ia juga cukup tampan dan memiliki penggemar sendiri di sekolah.

"Nice hair, by the way," kata Shikamaru sambil memperhatikan rambut Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Jadi, kau suka membaca?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ya, lumayan. Aku membaca hanya di waktu senggang saja," jawab Sakura.

"Kau suka sejarah dunia ya?" tanyanya lagi.

Sakura mengangguk pelan,"Iya. Apalagi yang berbau misteri. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

Shikamaru menyeringai dalam hati. Akhirnya ada teman diskusi yang menarik perhatiannya.

* * *

Sasuke melirik ke arah Sai dan Naruto yang sedang berdebat tentang sesuatu yang pasti, Sasuke berani bertaruh, tidak penting.

Lelaki itu mengeluh dalam hati, tolong sesorang ingatkan kembali mengapa dirinya bisa berteman dengan 2 orang idiot seperti mereka ini. Oh, ya, ia mendapat kutukan harus terjebak dengan mereka berdua. Bola mata berwarna gelap miliknya melirik Neji yang sedang berjalan disampingnya. Yah setidaknya masih ada 1 orang waras selain dirinya disini.

Keempat pria itu terus berjalan menyusuri jalanan desa, mencari tempat singgah yang menarik perhatian mereka.

Mata _onyx_ milik Sasuke menatap sekelilingnya dengan kedua tangan di kantong, ciri khas seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Sekilas, matanya menangkap sekelebat berwarna merah muda berada di balik kaca etalase sebuah toko buku.

Tunggu sebentar.

Merah muda?

Sasuke tak sempat untuk menghentikan seringai yang merambat cepat ke arah mulutnya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa, tapi ia sangat suka menggoda gadis berambut aneh itu. Ekspresi menggemaskan yang selalu ia tunjukkan ketika Sasuke menggodanya terkadang hampir membuat Sasuke melompat ke arahnya dan mencubit kedua pipi gadis itu dan bersikap sangat-tidak-Uchiha.

Lelaki tampan itu memutuskan untuk masuk ke toko buku sendirian. Karena tidak mungkin membawa Naruto masuk ke sebuah toko buku. Naruto dan toko buku hampir sama tidak cocoknya dengan dirinya dan _high heels_.

Setelah menggumamkan bahwa ia akan menemui ketiga temannya nanti, Sasuke bergegas pergi menuju toko buku. Ia menyelinap ke balik sebuah rak buku yang berada tepat di depan Sakura.

Telinganya mendengar Sakura sedang berbicara dengan orang lain yang dari suara beratnya Sasuke langsung tahu itu adalah seorang lelaki. Tapi Sasuke tidak yakin siapa lelaki itu.

Kedua orang itu sesekali terdengar sedang tertawa kecil disela-sela percakapan mereka, membuat Sasuke semakin penasaran. Sasuke mencoba mengintip dari celah-celah buku dihadapannya. Sepertinya ia melihat rambut berbentuk seperti buah nenas sedang berdiri disamping Sakura.

Sasuke hanya mengenal satu orang yang berambut seperti itu di sekolah ini, dan itu adalah Shikamaru.

Bungsu Uchiha itu berusaha melihat lebih jelas lagi siapa lelaki itu. Dan ternyata ia tidak salah. Lelaki itu memang Shikamaru Nara.

Dahinya mengernyit. Shikamaru yang ia dan orang lain kenal selalu menggumamkan kata 'merepotkan'. Dan ia tidak mendengar kata itu keluar dari mulutnya sedari tadi.

Apa mereka sudah saling mengenal sebelumnya ya?

Sasuke melirik kearah Shikamaru dan Sakura sekali lagi yang masih mengobrol dengan akrab sebelum memutuskan untuk keluar dari toko buku itu sambil mendecak pelan.

Hilang sudah harapannya untuk menggoda Sakura sepuasnya.

* * *

"Hai teman-teman," sapa Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia langsung menghempaskan bokongnya ke kursi di sebelah kanan Hinata. "Maaf aku terlambat,"

Ketiga temannya melihat kearahnya sambil cemberut, "Kau darimana saja Sakura? Kami sudah menunggumu sejak tadi,'" protes Ino.

Sakura meringis pelan. "Ah, maafkan aku. Tadi aku bertemu Shikamaru di toko buku. Lalu kami mengobrol. Tapi hanya sebentar saja, kok" kata Sakura.

"Shi-Shikamaru?" tanya Hinata. Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Shikamaru ketua murid kelas 1 itu kan?" tanya Ino memastikan "Dia tampan loh,"

"Kalian membicarakan apa?" tanya Tenten antusias.

"Tidak begitu penting kok," kata Sakura sambil membolak-balik halaman buku menu "Hanya seputar buku dan teman masing-masing,"

"Wah, sepertinya ada yang kita lewatkan teman-teman," kata Tenten sambil melirik ke arah Sakura, menggoda gadis itu. Sementara, Sakura hanya menatapnya bingung, tak mengerti maksud kata-kata Tenten.

"Tapi aku setuju loh kalau kau berkencan dengannya, Sakura," kata Ino tiba-tiba.

Sakura tersentak, "Eh?"

Tenten dan Hinata mengangguk setuju. "Iya. Shikamaru itu kan jenius dan termasuk anak yang cukup tampan," kata Tenten.

"I-Iya Sakura-chan. Aku dengar dia juga masuk klub basket." ujar Hinata.

Sakura hanya bisa melongo melihat ketiga sahabatnya itu.

Mereka bahkan baru bertemu kurang dari 1 jam dan ketiga temannya ini sudah menjodohkan dirinya dan Shikamaru? Bukannya Sakura tidak menyukai Shikamaru. Dia cukup menyenangkan kok. Hanya saja ini kan terlalu cepat.

"Kalian ada-ada saja," gerutu Sakura "Kami kan baru bertemu,"

"Lagipula, apa mungkin Shikamaru menyukaiku? Dia kan punya banyak penggemar yang cantik," kata Sakura.

"Kenapa dia tidak menyukaimu?" tanya Tenten balik.

Hinata terkikik melihat kelakuan teman-temannya, "Sakura-chan lugu sekali ya,"

Sakura semakin tidak mengerti melihat teman-temannya. Dia hanya diam menatap ketiga temannya itu dalam bingung.

"Sudah sudah." ujar Ino "Kita lihat saja perkembangan Sakura dan Shikamaru nanti,"

* * *

"Kau darimana saja, Sasuke?" tanya Sai.

"Toko buku," jawab Sasuke.

"Kenapa cuma sebentar? Buku yang kau beli mana?" Naruto menatap bingung temannya sejak bayi itu.

"Memangnya kalau ke toko buku harus beli buku ya?" sahut Sasuke santai. "Tadi aku hanya melihat-lihat saja. Tapi ternyata tidak ada buku yang menarik. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sebentar," kata Sasuke setengah berbohong.

Ia tidak mencari buku tadi. Tapi ia memang berjalan-jalan sebentar setelah keluar dari toko buku.

"Oh, ya, kau tadi ke toko buku kan?" tanya Naruto "Kau bertemu dengan Shikamaru?"

Sasuke mengernyit, "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Tadi dia mencarimu," jawab sahabatnya yang berambut pirang itu.

Sasuke langsung memandangnya tajam, "Jika dia mencariku itu artinya kami tidak bertemu, dasar bodoh." tukasnya.

Neji dan Sai tertawa pelan mendengar perdebatan antara mereka berdua.

"Ada apa Shikamaru mencariku?" tanya Sasuke menatap temannya.

Neji mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Kami tidak begitu yakin, tapi sepertinya tadi dia menyebutkan sesuatu tentang rapat. Kau kan ketua kelas," kata Neji.

"Ya. Dan kau adalah wakilku. Harusnya kau mendengarkan informasinya dengan baik," gerutu Sasuke.

Neji hanya terkekeh melihat Sasuke menggerutu.

Entah mengapa Sasuke merasa malas untuk bertemu dengan Shikamaru. Dan sekarang karena ulah teman-temannya yang 'sangat membantu' dirinya, ia harus bertemu dengan lelaki berambut nenas bodoh itu.

Sasuke melirik kearah ketiga temannya, "Merepotkan," gerutunya.

Oh bagus! Sekarang ia malah mulai terdengar seperti Shikamaru.

 _Argh, menyebalkan_ , gerutu Sasuke dalam hati.

* * *

"Hei merah muda, cepat sedikit. Masih banyak orang yang mengantri, tahu" ujar Sasuke.

Ia sedang berada di kantin sekarang. Dan Sakura yang berada tepat di depannya membuat antrian panjang para murid yang kelaparan terhenti karena ia tidak bisa meraih minuman kaleng yang berada di rak lemari pendingin paling atas.

Sakura mendelik ke arahnya, "Aku tidak bisa meraihnya, pantat ayam,"

Sasuke tersenyum mengejek, "Gengsi sekali sih. All you had to do was ask, you know."

Gadis mungil di depannya hanya diam sambil mengucapkan terima kasih dan menatap tajam Sasuke sebelum akhirnya pergi bergabung dengan ketiga temannya.

"Wow," kata Sai yang mengantri tepat dibelakangnya "Sakura adalah gadis pertama yang tidak pingsan saat diambilkan minum olehmu,"

"Lagipula seingatku Sasuke tidak pernah mengambilkan minum bagi gadis manapun," sahut Neji. Naruto mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju

Sasuke tersenyum dalam hati. Mau tak mau ia setuju juga dengan kata-kata Neji dan Sai. Gadis berambut aneh itu tentu sangat berbeda dengan gadis lainnya.


	5. Chapter 5

"Apa? Akan ada _study tour_?" tanya Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Sasuke menatap Naruto malas. "Iya. Tapi itu masih direncanakan dan waktunya masih bulan depan,"

"Kau tahu darimana Sasuke?" tanya seorang teman sekelasnya yang bertubuh gembul sambil membuka sebungkus makanan ringan, Chouji Akimichi.

"Shikamaru yang memberi tahunya," jawab Neji yang langsung disambut dengan sorakan girang teman-teman sekelasnya.

Para gadis langsung membentuk forum tidak resmi membicarakan pakaian apa yang harus mereka bawa agar bisa menarik perhatian salah satu pangeran sekolah mereka itu. Sedangkan empat orang gadis berambut pirang, coklat gelap, merah muda, dan _indigo_ hanya diam dan saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Berapa lama tadi katanya kita akan _study tour_?" tanya Ino.

"5 hari," kata Tenten.

Sakura termenung, "Aku mulai khawatir aku tidak akan selamat sampai 5 hari,"

Ketiga temannya tertawa kecil. 2 bulan terakhir ini, jumlah penggemar Sakura semakin meningkat. Dan Rock Lee, ketua klub penggemar Sakura, juga beberapa anggotanya bertingkah semakin diluar batas kewajaran. Mereka menguntit Sakura kemanapun, membuat gadis itu menjadi paranoid. Gadis itu sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa mereka terus menguntit dirinya.

Sementara ketiga gadis lain tidak mampu menolong Sakura karena mereka sendiri juga sibuk menghindari beberapa penggemar fanatik mereka masing-masing yang bertingkah sama seperti Lee.

Mereka berempat, menurut pendapat Naruto, seperti domba tidak berdaya yang dikelilingi oleh sekelompok serigala berbahaya yang siap menerkam kapan saja.

Sedangkan 4 lelaki teman seasrama mereka lebih santai menghadapi penggemar anarkis mereka. Hanya perlu tatapan tajam yang membunuh, ekspresi dingin, dan kata-kata yang tajam dan menusuk sudah cukup membuat para penggemar mereka mundur beberapa meter ke belakang.

"Lihat," kata Sai "Aku bahkan bisa merasakan kegelisahan mereka dari sini," Ia mengangkat dagunya ke arah 4 orang gadis yang duduk saling berdekatan.

Neji terkekeh pelan, "Mereka tinggal meminta bantuan kita apa susahnya sih? Dasar gengsi."

"Lagipula siapa yang akan meminta bantuan orang yang selalu mengolok-olok kemampuannya dalam bermain _game_?" ejek Sai. Naruto dan Sasuke langsung tertawa mendengarnya.

Neji langsung menatap tajam lelaki berambut gelap itu, "Itu lebih baik daripada kehilangan seorang gadis karena takut mengatakan kata 'putus' pada kekasihnya,"

"Dan membuat sepupuku sakit hati dalam waktu kurang dari 3 hari bersekolah disini," lanjutnya sambil menatap Naruto tajam.

"Dan selalu menyangkal bahwa ia menyukai gadis yang ia katakan berambut aneh," Kini matanya menatap Sasuke.

Ketiga lelaki itu serentak terdiam sebentar membuat Neji tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Aku hampir mengatakannya jika saja Temari tidak menyuruhku menunggu sampai ia merayakan pesta ulang tahunnya," kata Sai.

"Aku juga tidak bermaksud membuat sepupumu sakit hati Neji. Aku hanya mengatakan yang sejujurnya," gumam Naruto yang langsung mendapat pukulan keras di kepala dari Neji.

"Dan aku tidak menyukai Sakura," gerutu Sasuke.

"Yeah, keep on denying," ucap Neji dengan nada bosan.

"I'm not in denial ok." kata Sasuke keras kepala. Ia melangkah keluar dari kelas meninggalkan teman-temannya.

Ketiga temannya mendengus kesal. "Dasar keras kepala," desis Sai pelan.

"I heard that," seru Sasuke dari depan kelas.

"You should be," dengus Sai saat Sasuke sudah benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya.

* * *

Sakura mengambil kertas yang berisi daftar barang-barang yang harus ia siapkan sebelum _study tour_. Ia memeriksa sekali lagi barang bawaannya, memastikan ia tidak melupakan sesuatu.

"Pakaian sudah, peralatan mandi sudah, alat tulis sudah, sudah sudah sudah," gumam Sakura.

"Nah, sudah semua." serunya senang. Ia langsung membawa tas besar berisi bawaannya ke lantai bawah. Bersama dengan ketiga temannya, ia menuju ke Lapangan Utama dimana semua murid seangkatannya sudah berkumpul untuk mendengarkan beberapa pengarahan.

"Uh, lama sekali sih," keluh Sakura.

Cahaya matahari saat itu tidak begitu menyengat karena tertutup awan tebal. Cuacanya memang sedang berawan. Tapi itu bukan berarti hawa disana tidak membuat gerah. Untung tadi ia memutuskan untuk menguncir rambutnya bermodel ekor kuda. Ia juga hanya memakai kaus pendek hitam tipis dan celana 7/8 berwarna putih lengkap dengan topi hitam polos. Ketiga temannya juga hanya memakai kaus dan celana.

Tidak seperti gadis-gadis lain yang memakai baju bermacam-macam dan memakai kosmetik tebal. Bahkan ada yang mengenakan _dress_! Cantik sih, tapi ya ampun. Mereka kan akan _study tour_ bukan ke pesta ulang tahun.

Sakura hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Beberapa gadis mungkin tidak ditakdirkan untuk menerima kemampuan menempatkan diri sesuai dengan situasi.

"Dasar manja," desis seseorang di belakangnya. Sakura memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. Ia tahu siapa yang mengejeknya tadi. Sakura hafal betul suaranya. Bisa tidak sih orang ini tidak mengganggunya sekali saja?

Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang dengan ekspresi wajah jengkel. Disana, Sasuke sedang menatapnya dengan senyuman mengejek dan kedua tangannya disaku. Sakura langsung memukul Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaganya walau ia tahu itu percuma. Sasuke kan jago karate. Tentu saja ia tidak merasakan sakit dari pukulan Sakura, bahkan tidak bergeser sedikit pun.

Melihat teman kecilnya merengut, Neji yang berdiri disamping Sasuke langsung menyikut teman berambut _raven_ -nya itu. "Hei Sasuke, berhenti menggoda Sakura,"

Mendengar kata-kata Neji, Sakura langsung menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Sasuke seperti anak kecil. "Dengarkan Neji-kun," Ia langsung pergi bersama ketiga temannya memasuki salah satu bus yang sudah parkir sejak tadi di Halaman Utama sekolah mereka.

Sasuke sendiri sama sekali tidak menggubris Neji. Matanya terfokus pada Sakura, mengikuti kemana saja arah perginya gadis itu, "Dewasa sekali," gumamnya sarkastik yang masih dapat didengar Sakura samar-samar.

Tapi gadis itu diam saja. Ia hanya melengos dan mengacuhkan kata-kata Sasuke.

* * *

"Ayo teman-teman kita sudah sampai," seru Sakura girang.

Saat ini, mereka sedang berada di tengah hutan tepat di depan beberapa rumah besar yang terbuat dari kayu yang berada di dekat danau di tengah hutan. Setelah semua murid turun dari bus dan berkumpul, Sensei Jiraiya maju dan membacakan nama-nama untuk pembagian kelompok.

"Kalian akan dibagi menjadi 10 kelompok yang masing-masing beranggotakan 10 orang," katanya menggunakan pengeras suara "Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame, Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuga, Kabuto Yakushi, Kankuro Sabaku, Zabuza Momochi, Chouji Akimichi, dan Yahiko. Kalian yang kusebut tadi silahkan maju dan berbaris sesuai urutannya."

Setelah kesepuluh lelaki tadi maju, Sensei Jiraiya melanjutkan membagi kelompok dengan daftar absen ditangannya.

"Hinata Hyuga kelompok 4," Hinata melangkah kedepan dan berdiri di belakang Sasuke dan beberapa teman sekelompoknya.

Ketiga gadis lain menunggu di barisan dengan gugup. Masing-masing berharap agar mereka tidak sekelompok dengan orang yang tidak mereka inginkan.

"Ino Yamanaka kelompok 2," Ino meremas tangan Sakura dan Tenten sebelum akhirnya ia maju dan berdiri di barisan kelompok 2 yang diketuai oleh Shikamaru Nara.

"Tenten Li kelompok 5,"

Tenten langsung terkesiap mendengarnya. "Sialan," gerutunya pelan. Dengan malas ia melangkah ke arah barisan kelompok 5 sambil cemberut, membuat sang ketua kelompok menyeringai dalam hati.

Melihat nasib sial temannya itu, Sakura menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. "Kumohon, kumohon, kumohon" gumamnya pelan.

"Sakura Haruno kelompok 10," Sakura mengumpat dalam hati. Tidak masalah jika ketua kelompoknya adalah Yahiko. Lelaki itu cukup baik kok. Tapi masalahnya disana ada Rock Lee. Dan itu bukan kabar baik bagi Sakura.

Tapi ternyata bukan hanya Sakura dan Tenten saja yang bernasib sial. Karena Hinata harus rela sekelompok dengan Naruto dan Ino mau tak mau harus sekelompok dengan Sai.

Gadis merah muda itu melirik Rock Lee yang sedang memasang cengiran lebar di mulutnya dan mendadak merinding. Sakura mengeluh pelan. Kami-sama kenapa tiba-tiba jahat sih?

* * *

"Huh! Ini tidak adil! Aku mau bertukar kelompok!" seru Ino kesal.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada dalam sebuah kamar di salah satu rumah-rumah besar itu untuk beristirahat sebelum melanjutkan kegiatan. Untung saja mereka bebas menentukan teman sekamar mereka. Kalau tidak, keempat gadis ini bisa-bisa kabur dari acara _study tour_ ini sekarang juga.

"Aku malah lebih parah. Ketua kelompokku itu Neji! Aku tidak terima! Aku juga mau bertukar kelompok," Kali ini giliran Tenten yang protes.

"A-Aku juga sekelompok d-dengan Naruto. T-Tapi kalian kan tahu kalau kita ti-tidak boleh bertukar kelompok," keluh Hinata.

"Iya," kata Sakura setuju dengan Hinata.

Ino melirik Sakura tajam, "Kau sih enak. Ketua kelompokmu Yahiko. Dia kan tampan dan humoris. Dia juga kapten klub sepakbola,"

"Iya. Tapi jangan lupakan bahwa Lee juga termasuk dalam jejeran kelompokku." sahut Sakura membungkam ketiga temannya.

Tidak ada Sasuke, tapi malah Rock Lee yang muncul. Kalau begini, lebih baik ia sekelompok dengan Sasuke saja. _Lagian disana juga ada Hinata_ , oceh Sakura di dalam hati.

* * *

"Jadi tugas kalian adalah mencari tanaman-tanaman yang tertulis di kertas itu dan tuliskan ciri-cirinya. Ada 20 tanaman yang tertulis dan masing-masing kelompok mendapatkan beberapa tanaman yang berbeda-beda dan sedikit sulit untuk dicari. Kelompok yang pertama kali mengumpulkan hasil adalah pemenangnya dan akan mendapat hadiah." pandu Sensei Jiraiya melalui pengeras suara.

"Karena itu kalian harus bekerja sama dan menggunakan waktu seefisien mungkin. Batas waktu adalah 1 jam dimulai dari sekarang,"

Kesepuluh kelompok itu langsung bergerak menuju arah yang berbeda-beda. Begitu juga dengan kelompok sepuluh. Sakura yang berada tepat di depan Rock Lee merinding seketika. Ia mempercepat langkahnya hingga ia berada tepat di belakang Yahiko.

"Nah," kata Yahiko "Berhenti sebentar semuanya. Kita harus segera menyusun rencana,"

"Apa rencanamu?" tanya seorang gadis yang bahkan terlihat lebih tomboy dari Tenten, yaitu Konan.

"Disini tertulis 20 tanaman dan jumlah kita ada 10. Supaya lebih cepat selesai, aku akan membagi kalian menjadi 2 orang. Jadi setiap 2 orang akan mencari 4 tanaman. Kalian setuju?" tanya Yahiko. Meskipun humoris, lelaki itu masih bisa serius di saat-saat tertentu. Tidak seperti Naruto yang tidak tahu situasi.

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari semua anggota kelompok, Yahiko sebagai ketua mulai membagi-bagi kelompoknya menjadi 5 kelompok kecil.

Selama Yahiko membagi kelompok, Lee terus berusaha mendekat ke arah Sakura. Sementara gadis itu beringsut menjauh dari lelaki mengerikan itu. Ternyata hal ini tidak luput dari perhatian Yahiko.

"Kau," tunjuknya ke arah Lee "Kau sekelompok dengan Konan,"

Lee melirik ke arah gadis tomboy yang menyeramkan itu sambil menelan ludah, "T-tapi a-"

Yahiko mengangkat jari telunjuknya tepat di depan wajah Lee "Aku tidak mau mendengar protes darimu, mangkuk."

Anggota kelompok 10 langsung tertawa keras mendengar Yahiko mengejek model rambut Lee dengan sebutan mangkuk. Sementara wajah Lee langsung merah padam.

"Terakhir, Sakura akan sekelompok denganku," putus Yahiko tegas.

"Tidak adil!" protes seorang lelaki yang berdiri dibelakang mendahului Lee.

"Hei, aku ketua disini. Kalau kau tidak suka silahkan pergi. Aku tidak membutuhkanmu kecuali kau adalah oksigen," kata Yahiko cuek.

"Sakura tetap sekelompok denganku," katanya sambil menarik Sakura mendekat kearahnya "Sekarang silahkan berpencar jika sudah tidak ada pertanyaan lagi," lanjutnya.

"Terima kasih banyak Yahiko," kata Sakura setelah mereka berpencar "Aku bisa saja terjebak bersama Lee lebih lama lagi," Gadis itu tersenyum tulus kepada lelaki yang cukup tampan disampingnya itu.

"Ah, itu bukan apa-apa," kata Yahiko ringan "Mana mungkin aku tega membiarkan gadis cantik dan lugu sepertimu ketakutan bersama Rock Lee," mata mengerling jenaka.

Sakura mengangguk pelan, tidak menyadari Yahiko tadi memujinya. "Lee memang menyeramkan,"

"Kenapa kau tidak coba mengusirnya?" tanya Yahiko mengamati gadis disampingnya.

Sakura menggeleng kuat, "Itu sangat kasar Yahiko-kun. Aku tidak tega mengusirnya meskipun ia sangat menyebalkan."

Yahiko merasa dadanya sedikit membuncah mendengar Sakura memanggilnya dengan sebutan Yahiko-kun. Entah mengapa ia sangat suka mendengar Sakura memanggil namanya dengan sebutan itu.

"Tapi apa kau tidak risih?" tanyanya lagi.

"Risih. Tapi aku tidak tega untuk mengusirnya." kata Sakura pelan.

Yahiko menggeleng pelan. Gadis ini benar-benar menarik.

Sejak awal dirinya memang sudah tertarik dengan gadis cantik ini. Sejak beritanya ada dimana-mana. Dan Sakura yang asli bahkan lebih cantik dari fotonya. Tapi kepribadian gadis ini yang membuat dirinya semakin tertarik.

Yahiko melirik gadis yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Ia sedang berjalan pelan sambil merengut imut, membuat Yahiko ingin mencubit kedua pipinya. Pasti ia masih membayangkan Rock Lee.

"Tenang saja. Aku kan ketua di kelompok ini. Aku akan berusaha menjauhkannya darimu. Jika ia mengganggu, bilang saja. Akan kutendang bokongnya," kata Yahiko menenangkan Sakura.

Sakura langsung mendongak menatap ke arah Yahiko dengan mata berbinar-binar senang. "Terima kasih Yahiko-kun!" serunya sambil tersenyum lebar dan memeluk lelaki itu sekilas.

* * *

"Hei Sasuke," panggil Naruto.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh.

"Belakangan ini kuperhatikan Yahiko dan Sakura jadi dekat sekali ya? Lihat mereka," tunjuk Naruto ke arah barisan kelompok 10. Disana tampak Yahiko dan Sakura berdiri paling depan. Keduanya sedang mengobrol sambil tertawa.

"Lalu?" tanya Sasuke pura-pura cuek.

Bukannya dia tidak menyadari kedekatan kedua makhluk itu sejak 3 hari ini. Hanya saja Sasuke selalu merasa tidak nyaman setiap melihat mereka berdua. Ia merasa seperti bagian dalam tubuhnya terbakar. Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa. Tapi itu sangat tidak nyaman. Jadi Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengacuhkan mereka berdua. Walau ia tahu itu tidak berhasil.

"Ah, kau ini. Tidak bisa diajak bergosip!" cerocos Naruto asal.

Sasuke tidak menanggapi kalimat Naruto. Ia hanya diam sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Yahiko dan Sakura.

* * *

Ino berlari kecil keluar menuju ke arah kursi kayu yang terletak di halaman rumah kayu yang ia tempati. Tadi ia sangat sibuk menggoda Sakura yang mendapat 2 tangkai bunga kecil dari Lee. Sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar bahwa ia meninggalkan cermin kecil miliknya yang selalu ia bawa kemana pun di kursi kayu.

"Ini dia," gumamnya pelan sambil memasukkan cermin itu ke dalam saku celananya dan segera berbalik badan.

Ia langsung mematung begitu melihat siapa yang sedang berdiri tidak begitu jauh darinya. Sai.

Tanpa basa-basi gadis itu langsung melangkah cepat masuk kembali ke dalam rumah. Namun belum sempat ia melewati Sai, lengannya langsung ditahan oleh lelaki itu.

"Tunggu,"

"Aku lelah. Aku mau istirahat," kata Ino keras kepala.

"Dengarkan aku dulu Ino. Mau sampai kapan kita seperti ini terus?" tanya Sai frustasi.

Ino hanya diam saja. Ia menunduk menatap tanah yang diinjaknya.

"Dengar. Kita sudah sama-sama dewasa sekarang. Mari selesaikan masalah ini dengan kepala dingin. Aku akan memberikan penjelasan yang sebenarnya padamu. Bagaimana?"

Dengan ragu Ino menatap mata kelam Sai. Ia tidak menemukan kebohongan disana. Namun lidahnya terasa kelu.

"Kumohon Ino. Beri aku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan dan memperbaiki semuanya," pinta Sai penuh harap. "Kita tidak bisa terus bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara kita Ino,"

"Kau tidak bisa terus melarikan diri dari masalah," lanjut lelaki itu.

Hati Ino mencelos. Sai benar. Ia tidak bisa terus seperti ini. Mereka harus menyelesaikannya.

Ino sadar, bagaimana pun kerasnya ia menyangkal, ia masih sangat mencintai Sai. Lagipula, setiap orang pasti pernah berbuat salah bukan?

Gadis berambut pirang itu menatap lelaki di hadapannya dan menangguk mantap, "Baiklah"


	6. Chapter 6

"Ino," sapa Sai sambil tersenyum. Tapi kali ini bukan dengan senyum palsu yang biasa ia pamerkan. Melainkan senyum yang benar-benar tulus.

Ino mengangguk ke arah Sai sambil memasang senyumnya yang paling manis.

Melihat ini, dahi keenam teman-teman mereka langsung berkerut. Tunggu sebentar. Ini bukan mimpi kan?

"Wah wah. Ada apa ini? Sepertinya aku melewatkan sesuatu," kata Naruto bingung.

"Bukan hanya kau tapi kita," sahut Tenten.

"Kalian," kata Neji sambil menunjuk ke arah Sai dan Ino "Jelaskan. Sekarang." lanjutnya.

Ino dan Sai saling menatap selama beberapa saat. "Baiklah," kata Sai akhirnya "Akan kuceritakan,"

"Awalnya aku tak sengaja bertemu dengan Ino di luar tadi malam. Aku berusaha membujuk Ino agar mendengarkanku. Tapi ia kelihatan enggan," kata Sai memulai penjelasan.

"Tapi akhirnya Ino menyerah setelah ku desak terus,"

 _"Sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf atas semua kebodohanku. Aku tidak bermaksud membohongimu dan membuatmu sakit hati," ujar Sai._

 _Ino tersenyum getir mendengarnya, "But you did," katanya sambil berusaha menahan air mata yang terus mendesak keluar dari pelupuk matanya.  
_

 _"Iya, aku tahu," Sai menghela nafas panjang "Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku tidak pernah benar-benar mencintai Temari,"_

 _Ino mendongak menatap Sai terkejut, "Maksudmu?"_

 _"Aku tidak memiliki perasaan istimewa apapun terhadap Temari," kata Sai tegas "Ayahku dan ayahnya dulu teman sekolah dan sekarang sedang menjalankan bisnis bersama. Jadi keluarga kami sering bertemu. Kurasa, sejak itu Temari mulai menyukaiku. Seusai suatu pesta, ia menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Tapi aku benar-benar hanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang teman. Awalnya aku ingin menolak, tetapi aku takut ini akan mempengaruhi hubungan bisnis ayahku. Hingga akhirnya aku sadar, aku tak seharusnya memaksakan diri." gumam Sai._

 _Mau tak mau Ino menatap Sai dengan prihatin. Pasti akan terasa sangat tersiksa bila harus memaksakan diri seperti itu. Ino sendiri tak bisa membayangkan bila ia berada di posisi Sai._

 _"Temari gadis yang baik. Ia mengerti perasaanku dan tidak marah sama sekali. Ia hanya memintaku untuk menunggu sampai acara pesta ulang tahunnya yang kurang dari sebulan lagi. Aku tidak ingin menyakitinya lebih dalam lagi jadi aku menyanggupi permintaannya," lanjut Sai._

 _"Lalu aku bertemu denganmu di pameran waktu itu. Kau menarik perhatianku dan aku sudah berencana akan mendekatimu setelah aku memutuskan Temari. Tapi ternyata bukan hanya aku yang tertarik, melainkan sepupuku juga. Entah mengapa aku jadi sangat marah dan egois. Aku tidak ingin dia menang jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah cepat," Mata gelap Sai menatap sendu ke arah Ino.  
_

 _Sai terdiam sebentar. Matanya menerawang sambil melanjutkan, "Dan ternyata itu adalah keputusan terbodoh yang pernah kubuat. Aku begitu tergila-gila padamu hingga aku harus kehilangan kau," Lelaki itu menatap Ino sambil tersenyum pahit "Andai saja aku mau bersabar sedikit, semua ini pasti tidak akan terjadi,"  
_

 _Ino yang sedari tadi diam perlahan membuka suara, "Apa yang terjadi dengan Temari?"_

 _"Ia tahu aku sedang jatuh cinta pada orang lain. Hanya saja ia tidak tahu siapa. Ia benar-benar menyesal begitu ia tahu ternyata gadis itu adalah kau. Ia sampai menangis walaupun ia tahu ini bukan murni kesalahannya. Tapi semua sudah terlambat. Kau sudah menghilang."_

 _Mata aquamarine Ino membulat. "Ia tidak marah?"_

 _Sai tersenyum sambil menggeleng, "Temari malah sangat mendukung hubungan kita."_

 _Mendengar itu, Ino mendadak kelagapan. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana._

 _"Jadi, kau mau memaafkanku dan memberiku kesempatan kedua?" tanya Sai penuh harap._

 _Ino menatap mata Sai dalam-dalam. Mata gelapnya memancarkan kesungguhan yang membuat hati Ino luluh begitu saja. Gadis cantik itu terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pasti sambil tersenyum manis._

"Jadi itu artinya kalian sudah menjadi kekasih lagi?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke mendecak keras mendengar pertanyaan gadis itu. "Tentu saja. Apa cerita Sai kurang jelas?" katanya.

Sakura menatap lelaki itu dengan jengkel, "Aku kan hanya memasti-"

"Sakura!" Sontak kedelapan kepala milik remaja-remaja itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Seorang lelaki tampan yang tinggi dan bertubuh tegap sedang melambaikan tangan ke arah Sakura. Dia adalah Yahiko.

Sasuke langsung menatap sinis ke arah gadis berambut merah muda itu, "Lihat, kekasihmu sudah datang menjemput. Pergi sana," usirnya.

Sedangkan gadis merah muda itu malah tersenyum, tidak menyadari sindiran Sasuke. "Aku berkumpul dengan kelompokku ya teman-teman," pamitnya sebelum melangkah pergi.

Teman-temannya balas mengangguk kecuali Sasuke yang sedang sibuk menatap tajam ke arah Yahiko sambil mendecih.

Melihat hal ini, seringai Naruto terbit. "Ah, Sasuke. Kau cemburu ya?" katanya sambil tersenyum jahil. Yang lain langsung tertawa mendengarnya.

Sasuke menatap tajam teman-temannya, "Tidak ada kata 'cemburu' dalam kamus Uchiha. Pikirkan kata-katamu dobe," katanya sambil berlalu.

"Dia adalah manusia paling keras kepala yang pernah kujumpai," kata Neji masih tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

* * *

Salah satu keuntungan memiliki Naruto dalam kelompokmu adalah ia bisa menjauhkanmu dari orang-orang yang tidak kau sukai hanya dengan komentarnya yang asal-asalan.

Seperti saat ini, Sasuke yang sedang sangat sial karena ia sekelompok dengan Karin Uzumaki -salah satu penggemar fanatiknya yang selalu bertingkah di luar batas kewajaran- harus menahan diri agar tidak menguliti gadis itu saat ini juga.

Pasalnya, gadis itu selalu menempel padanya. Tapi haram bagi seorang Sasuke untuk menyakiti seorang gadis. Jadi ia hanya mengandalkan tatapan dingin dan kata-kata kasarnya.

Tapi sepertinya gadis itu benar-benar tidak menggubris kata-kata Sasuke. Dan sepertinya hal ini juga ikut membuat Naruto kesal. Lelaki berambut pirang itu juga tidak tega melihat sahabatnya kewalahan menghadapi penggemarnya yang sepertinya sudah gila itu.

"Karin! Berhentilah bersikap menjijikan seperti gadis rendahan dan mulai kerjakan tugasmu. Aku bahkan mulai meragukan apakah kau benar-benar seorang Uzumaki. Sikapmu benar-benar membuatku mual," hardik Naruto dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Dan jangan pernah mendekati Sasuke lagi. Aku yakin dia akan memukul wajahmu jika saja kau bukan seorang gadis," lanjutnya "Dan ingat, kalau kau masih muncul di hadapannya, aku akan melaporkanmu pada sensei agar kau dipulangkan lebih awal," ancam Naruto.

Karin dan seisi kelompok itu langsung terdiam. Sejurus kemudian, wajahnya yang dipenuhi dengan _make up_ tebal dan menor mulai menampilkan raut wajah cemberut sebelum akhirnya ia mulai mengerjakan tugas yang diberi Sasuke padanya.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan wajah heran yang sangat tipis hingga tidak ada yang menyadarinya sama sekali.

Apakah lelaki disampingnya itu baru saja membungkam seorang Karin Uzumaki? Lelaki ini pasti memiliki semacam kekuatan sihir yang hebat.

 _Terkadang dia berguna juga_ , Sasuke menyeringai senang dalam hati. Sekarang ia bisa mengerjakan tugasnya dengan tenang tanpa gangguan dari gadis centil yang memuakkan lagi.

Setelah memastikan semua kelompoknya sudah bekerja sesuai tugas masing-masing, Sasuke buru-buru memisahkan diri dari mereka dan mulai bekerja dengan leluasa tanpa gangguan.

Tapi ternyata kebahagiaan Sasuke tidak berlangsung lama. Mata tajamnya menangkap sepasang makhluk yang sedang berjalan tepat ke arahnya. Tidak salah lagi, kedua makhluk itu adalah Sakura dan Yahiko.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Sekarang ia mulai menyesali keputusannya untuk bekerja sendirian. Ia tidak bisa berpura-pura tidak melihat mereka dan mengobrol bersama seorang rekannya.

"Sasuke," kata Sakura begitu matanya menangkap kehadiran lelaki itu. Sementara itu, Sasuke hanya diam saja menatap ke arah mereka berdua.

"Hai, Sasuke. Kau sedang apa disini?" tanya Yahiko ramah. Mereka memang sudah saling mengenal sejak di bangku sekolah dasar.

"Ya tentu saja sedang meneliti lebah. Menurutmu saja," kata Sasuke sarkastik. Entah mengapa ia merasa muak dengan kehadiran Yahiko. Padahal mereka berteman cukup baik sebelumnya.

"Sendirian saja?" tanya Yahiko.

"Yeah. Aku tidak suka diganggu jika bekerja," balas Sasuke acuh tak acuh.

"Bohong. Bilang saja bahwa tidak ada teman sekelompokmu yang bersedia ikut denganmu. Kau kan menyebalkan," sahut Sakura jahil. Mata _emerald_ -nya yang indah berkilat-kilat jenaka.

Sasuke langsung menatap tajam gadis itu, "Mereka bahkan bersedia membunuh demi sekelompok denganku, dasar sok tahu."

"Sudah sana. Bawa dia pergi dari sini Yahiko," usir Sasuke gusar.

Yahiko tertawa melihat tingkah temannya, "Baiklah, baiklah. Kami duluan ya Sasuke," katanya sambil berlalu bersama Sakura.

Mata milik Sasuke melirik ke arah kedua orang itu. Sesaat kemudian muncul rasa menyesal kerna ia mengusir Sakura tadi. Lalu buru-buru dihapusnya pikiran gilanya itu sebelum melanjutkan tugasnya.

 _Kapan sih study tour bodoh ini akan berakhir?_ pikirnya.

* * *

Sakura buru-buru memakai pakaian yang sudah ia siapkan sebelum ia mandi tadi, kaus putih pendek agak ketat tanpa lengan dan rok pensil 8 cm diatas lutut berwarna hitam. Hari ini ia dan teman-temannya sudah berjanji akan pergi bersama-sama ke desa. Tapi ternyata ia terlambat bangun! Untung saja hanya terlambat 10 menit.

Gadis itu langsung menyambar kemeja putih dengan garis hitam membentuk kotak-kotak dan menggulung lengannya hingga sesiku. Ia membiarkan kancing kemejanya terbuka begitu saja.

"Sakura," terdengar suara Sai sambil mengetuk pintu kamarnya "Kau sudah siap?" tanyanya.

"Iya," sahutnya sambil memakai sepatu sandal miliknya "Aku akan keluar sekarang juga,"

Tak lama kemudian kedelapan remaja penghuni kamar asrama nomor 3 itu terlihat berjalan bersama menuju ke arah desa.

Mereka kemudian berhenti di sebuah kedai kecil yang menjadi favorit mereka semua karena suasananya yang nyaman.

Kedelapan remaja itu memang terlihat semakin akrab setiap harinya. Meskipun pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil antara mereka memang tidak bisa ditinggalkan begitu saja.

"Tapi menurutku Yahiko lebih hebat," seru Naruto saat mereka membahas tentang pertandingan antar murid yang dilaksanakan sekolah mereka. " _Skill_ -nya benar-benar mengagumkan,"

"Ngomong-ngomong," kata Neji "Bagaimana kau dengan Yahiko, Sakura?" tanya lelaki berambut coklat panjang itu.

Mata perak miliknya melirik ke arah Sasuke. Tubuh lelaki yang sedang sibuk menyesap _capuccino_ hangat miliknya itu sekilas terlihat menegang sebelum akhirnya kembali rileks seperti biasa. Begitu sekilas hingga Neji yakin tidak ada yang menyadarinya jika tidak benar-benar memperhatikan. Tapi Neji melihatnya dengan jelas tadi.

Lelaki itu menyeringai dalam hati, _Dasar Sasuke keras kepala._

Neji mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura yang sedang menatap bingung ke arahnya, "Ada apa antara aku dengan Yahiko?"

Semua orang di meja itu menghela nafas panjang. Semua orang tahu bahwa Yahiko menyukai Sakura. Semua orang. Kecuali gadis itu sendiri.

Tenten mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara, "Sudah cukup. Aku tidak mau membahas ini lagi. Kepalaku bisa pecah kapan saja,"

Dan semua orang juga tahu bahwa Tenten sangat bernafsu untuk menjodohkan Sakura dengan Yahiko. Meski hanya penghuni asrama nomor 3 saja yang tahu apa maksud dibalik rencananya itu. Uhm, kecuali beberapa orang mungkin.

Namun sepertinya gadis berdarah campuran itu hampir kehabisan akal dan kesabarannya melihat Sakura yang benar-benar lugu ini. Gadis berambut merah muda itu bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya diidolakan sebagian besar murid di sekolah mereka.

Bukan salah Tenten memang. Karena pada dasarnya Sakura tergolong gadis yang sangat cuek dan kurang peka. Neji sudah menyadari hal ini sejak awal mereka bertemu.

"Hei, apa kalian sudah dengar tentang Pesta Musim Dingin yang diadakan setiap tahun oleh sekolah kita?" tanya Sai mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja sudah. Seorang gadis di kelas kita memberi tahuku kemarin. Dan sepertinya semua anak di sekolah sedang sibuk membicarakan pesta itu," jawab Ino dengan antusias.

Pesta Musim Dingin memang termasuk salah satu acara paling mengesankan serta paling dinanti yang diselenggarakan oleh sekolah mereka. Bahkan beberapa majalah besar mengirim reporter mereka untuk meliput acara tersebut.

"Acaranya 2 minggu lagi kan?" tanya Sakura memastikan informasi yang ia terima dan langsung dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Sai.

"Ku-kudengar Shikamaru mengusulkan tema pesta kostum ya?" giliran Hinata yang membuka suara.

Neji langsung mengangguk, "Benar. Jadi setiap orang bebas memilih karakter apa yang mereka sukai,"

"Menarik sekali," kata Naruto "Kalian memilih karakter apa?" tanyanya.

"Mungkin aku akan menjadi seorang peri," kata Ino.

"Aku sudah memikirkan beberapa karakter. Tapi aku bingung memilih yang mana," kata Sai.

"Aku sepertinya memilih zorro," sahut Naruto.

"Zorro pilihan yang bagus," kata Neji "Kalian bagaimana?"

"Mungkin aku tidak akan ikut ke pesta itu teman-teman. Aku tidak tahu harus memakai kostum apa," keluh Tenten.

"Aa," kata Ino sambil menggerakkan jari telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri di depan wajah Tenten "Kalian akan datang ke pesta itu. Kalian semua. Tidak ada yang mengurung diri di kamar selama pesta itu berlangsung." titahnya dengan suara tegas.

"Kau kan gampang," ujar Neji "Pakai kostum capung saja. Cocok untukmu," oloknya. Tenten langsung menatapnya sengit sambil mencibir.

"Kau kan masih punya waktu untuk berpikir Tenten. Kau masih memiliki waktu 2 minggu penuh," sahut Sasuke yang dari tadi diam saja.

"Iya ta-" kata-kata Tenten terputus saat mendengar suara berat yang memotong pembicaraan mereka.

"Hai teman-teman, hai Sakura," sapa orang itu.

Begitu menoleh ke arah si penganggu itu, wajah Sasuke mendadak berubah sedikit masam.

 _Kenapa harus si bodoh ini sih yang datang?_ gerutunya di dalam hati.


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke berjalan di koridor sekolah dengan wajah yang sedikit cemberut. Hei! Meskipun saat ini semua murid sedang berada di kelasnya masing-masing, bukan berarti Sasuke bisa mengganti ekspresi datar yang sudah menjadi trademark-nya begitu saja.

Siapa yang tahu kalau tiba-tiba seseorang muncul dibalik lorong ini? Uchiha harus tetap mengontrol ekspresinya kapan pun dan dalam situasi apa pun.

Kejadian di ruang kelas tadi masih terekam jelas di otaknya. Saat Shino, salah seorang teman sekelasnya yang belakangan ini diketahui juga mengidolakan Sakura, bersikeras untuk duduk di samping Sakura saat tugas kelompok tadi.

Ia menggeser Sasuke yang duduk tepat di samping Sakura dan berusaha menggoda gadis itu hingga membuat Sasuke jengkel bukan kepalang.

Untung saja gadis itu tidak menanggapi kata-kata Shino dan memasang ekspresi wajah bingung, membuat Sasuke sedikit lega melihatnya. Entah kenapa.

Meski begitu, Sasuke tetap saja masih jengkel!

Jadi, lelaki tampan itu memutuskan untuk keluar dari kelas dan menenangkan diri. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Ini pertanda buruk. Dia tidak pernah mengalami hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Mungkin Neji dan yang lainnya benar. Mungkin dia memang mulai menyukai Sakura.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas kesal. Dia benci ketika ia menyadari bahwa para bajingan itu benar.

Begitu melihat _vending machine_ di ujung koridor, Sasuke buru-buru pergi kesana dan memutuskan memilih soda dingin untuk membantunya menenangkan diri.

* * *

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalanan desa dengan secarik kertas ditangan. Hari ini sekolah libur. Karena dalam 3 hari lagi Pesta Musim Dingin akan digelar dan panitia dekorasi membutuhkan waktu untuk menghias Aula Besar.

Jadi, Sakura dan teman-temannya memutuskan untuk mencari kostum untuk Pesta Musim Dingin nanti. Ketiga sahabatnya sedang berpencar untuk mencari kostum mereka masing-masing. Kecuali Ino yang membantu Tenten mencari kostum karena kostum miliknya sudah ia siapkan. Sedangkan Sakura sendiri tidak tahu akan memilih karakter apa.

Tapi dalam surel yang diterima Sakura kemarin, ibunya berkata bahwa ia memiliki seorang teman lama yang memiliki toko di desa dekat sekolah Sakura yang bisa membantunya. Jadi ibunya memberi Sakura alamatnya dan menyuruhnya berkunjung kesana.

Namun alamat itu malah menuntunnya ke sebuah rumah berukuran sedang yang seluruhnya terbuat dari kayu dengan sebuah taman kecil di bagian depan rumah. Rumah itu kelihatan nyaman sekali. Tapi ia harusnya sampai di sebuah toko, bukan rumah.

Apa mungkin ibunya salah memberi alamat?

Meski ragu, Sakura tetap memutuskan untuk memberanikan diri dan mengetuk pintu rumah itu. Tak lama, muncul seorang wanita berambut coklat seumuran dengan ibunya dari balik pintu. Begitu melihat Sakura, matanya langsung membulat dan berbinar.

"Ah! Kau pasti Sakura," serunya sambil tersenyum ramah "Lebih cantik dari yang kuduga,"

Sakura membalasnya dengan senyuman manis sambil menganggukkan kepala.

"Mari masuk!" ajaknya sambil mempersilahkan Sakura masuk "Ibumu bercerita banyak tentangmu."

Wanita itu mengajak Sakura duduk di sofa yang empuk di ruangan yang tampaknya adalah ruang tamu, "Perkenalkan, aku Rin Nohara. Panggil aku Rin," katanya sambil menjulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Sakura Haruno," jawab Sakura.

"Ah, biar aku ambilkan kau secangkir teh," Wanita bernama Rin itu langsung menghilang di balik dapur meninggalkan Sakura sendirian. Matanya menatap sekeliling rumah yang ditata sedemikian rupa hingga berkesan begitu elegan.

Jadi, ini tokonya?

"Ini tehmu sayang," kata Rin tiba-tiba datang sambil meletakkan secangkir teh di hadapan Sakura dan di hadapannya sendiri lengkap dengan mangkuk kecil yang penuh dengan blok-blok gula.

"Ibuku bilang kau punya toko," kata Sakura "Ini tokonya?"

Mendengar itu Rin tertawa "Tentu tidak sayang. Ini rumahku,"

"Tokoku ada di sisi lain. Tapi aku sering kesini saat sedang bekerja untuk sekedar bersantai," lanjutnya.

"Kau tinggal sendirian?" tanya Sakura.

Rin mengangguk. "Aku tidak terlalu suka terikat pada komitmen," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Nah, ibumu memberitahuku bahwa kau sedang mengalami kesulitan. Bisa kau ceritakan?" tanya Rin bersemangat.

"Oh, ya, itu," Sakura mulai menjelaskan "Sekolahku sedang mengadakan sebuah aca-"

"Pesta Musim Dingin," potong Rin sambil mengangguk kecil "Aku tahu pesta itu,"

"Ya," lanjut Sakura "Tema tahun ini adalah pesta kostum. Dan aku tidak tahu harus menjadi apa," keluhnya.

Mendengar itu, Rin tersenyum misterius "Aku sudah menduganya,".

"Mari kutunjukkan tokoku padamu Sakura," kata wanita itu sambil melangkahkan kakinya masuk lebih dalam ke rumahnya.

Meski bingung, Sakura tetap mengikuti Rin masuk ke semacam lorong yang agak panjang. Ujung dari lorong itu adalah sebuah pintu kayu yang ketika dibuka ternyata akan membawa mereka ke sebuah butik!

Sakura menatap sekelilingnya dengan heran. Sepertinya toko ini tidak asing. Sakura sering berbelanja disini.

"Aku tidak begitu suka jika tokoku terkenal. Dan aku hanya mendesain baju untuk orang-orang yang kukenal," ujar Rin memberitahu Sakura.

Well, itu cukup aneh. Karena siapapun pasti ingin agar usaha miliknya terkenal. Tapi biarlah. Toh Sakura suka berbelanja disini.

"Sakura," panggil Rin "Aku akan pergi ke gudang untuk mengambil kostum milikmu. Kau tunggu disini," perintah wanita itu.

Tak lama, Rin keluar sambil membawa sebuah kotak berwarna hitam berukuran sedang.

"Katakan padaku," ujar Rin sambil berjalan mendekati Sakura "Apakah kau suka Yunani?"

Sakura menatap Rin bingung, "Yunani cukup indah," gumamnya.

Rin tersenyum senang,"Bagus. Maka kostum ini akan cocok untukmu,"

Wanita itu menoleh sebentar dan memanggil salah seorang pekerjanya, "Bantu aku mengukur tubuhnya,"

Kedua orang itu langsung sibuk mengukur ukuran tubuh Sakura.

"Nah," Rin tersenyum puas setelah beberapa saat mengukur tubuh Sakura dengan teliti "Kostumnya agak sedikit lebih panjang dan membutuhkan sedikit waktu untuk memperbaikinya. Tapi kostummu akan selesai tepat waktu sayang,"

"Boleh aku tahu itu kostum apa?" tanya Sakura penuh harap.

"Aa," Rin menggelengkan kepalanya "Tunggu sampai kau melihatnya sendiri,"

"Akan banyak paparazzi di pesta itu. Tapi aku berjanji akan membuat kostummu menakjubkan," kata Rin meyakinkan Sakura.

Setelah berbincang beberapa saat lamanya, Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali ke asramanya. Ternyata, ketiga temannya sudah sampai duluan.

"Bagaimana kostum kalian?" tanya Sakura.

"Ak-aku berhasil mendapatkan kostum Si Jubah Merah. Bahkan keranjangnya," seru Hinata.

"Aku tinggal mencari mahkota saja," kata Tenten.

"Hei, apa kalian sudah punya pasangan untuk pesta nanti?" tanya Tenten.

Ino langsung mengangguk, "Aku pergi dengan Sai,"

Ketiga temannya langsung cemberut, "Kalau kau sih sudah pasti," gerutu Tenten.

"N-Neji menyuruhku agar pergi dengan Naruto. Tapi lelaki itu belum mengatakan apa-apa padaku," keluh Hinata.

"Mungkin Naruto akan mengatakannya besok. Kau tahu kan betapa pelupanya Naruto itu," kata Ino.

Belakangan ini, hubungan Naruto dan Hinata memang terlihat semakin akrab. Banyak orang yang bahkan berspekulasi bahwa kedua orang ini sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Kalau kau bagaimana Tenten?" tanya Ino menatap temannya yang berambut coklat itu.

"Surprisingly, Neji mengajakku," kata Tenten "Dan berhubung dia adalah orang ternormal dari semua lelaki yang mengajakku, aku akhirnya menyetujuinya." lanjutnya dengan nada arogan.

Ketiga temannya langsung mendecih, "Bilang saja kau memang senang diajak olehnya, dasar jual mahal." sembur Ino yang langsung disambut dengan tawa Tenten.

Meski selalu berkilah, akhirnya gadis itu mengaku juga kalau ia menyukai Neji. Meski terkadang ia tidak tahan untuk tidak kesal melihat Neji dan ingin menjambak rambutnya jika lelaki itu mulai meremehkannya.

"Aku tidak jual mahal," kata Tenten membela diri. Bisa dipastikan, ketiga gadis itu terlibat adu mulut meninggalakan seorang gadis lainnya termenung,

 _Aku pergi dengan siapa ya?_ pikir Sakura.

Bukannya tidak ada yang mengajak Sakura. Malah jumlah lelaki yang mengajaknya sangat banyak! Hanya saja ia masih belum menemukan orang yang tepat.

* * *

Sakura melangkah gontai menuju dapur. Ini masih jam 4 pagi, tapi tiba-tiba ia terbangun dan ingin minum coklat panas. Sekarang memang sudah memasuki musim dingin. Temperatur udara mulai menurun dan membuat dirinya cepat merasakan lapar.

Begitu sampai di dapur, gadis itu langsung membuat secangkir coklat panas dengan _marshmallow_ untuknya tanpa menyadari bahwa ada orang lain disana selain dirinya sendiri.

"Tumben sekali kau bangun sepagi ini," Sakura terlonjak dan nyaris menjerit. Tangannya hampir melepaskan _mug_ berisi coklat panas yang sedang digenggamnya.

"Astaga. Kau hampir berhasil memberiku serangan jantung," gerutu Sakura.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan.

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu bangun sepagi ini?" tanyanya.

Sakura mengangkat bahunya "Aku hanya merasa ingin minum coklat panas."

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Sakura sambil duduk di kursi _pantry_ di seberang Sasuke.

"Tidak bisa tidur," Sasuke mengaduk-aduk teh panas dihadapannya.

"Kau mimpi buruk?"

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Ah, aku lupa. Kau kan monster, mana mungkin mimpi buruk," Sakura terkekeh membuat Sasuke menatap tajam gadis itu meski hanya bertahan sebentar saja.

"Nice pajamas by the way," kata Sasuke sambil memperhatikan pakaian tidur Sakura. Sedangkan gadis itu menunduk menatap pakaiannya. Ia hanya memakai _sweater_ putih polos yang sedikit tebal dan celana pendek berwarna senada dengan _sweater_ nya. Tidak ada yang istimewa sama sekali.

Ia bahkan yakin bahwa penampilannya sekarang pasti sangat buruk mengingat ia baru bangun tidur. Mungkin kurang tidur menyebabkan penglihatan Sasuke sedikit terganggu.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke tersentak dan segera beranjak pergi menuju ke kamarnya.

"Tunggu sebentar," gumamnya.

Sakura menatap bingung ke arah lelaki itu sebelum akhirnya Sasuke kembali sambil membawa sebuah 2 kotak besar yang keduanya berwarna putih.

Gadis itu menatap Sasuke dengan penuh tanda tanya, "Apa itu?"

"Ini dikirim untukmu," kata Sasuke sambil menyodorkan kedua kotak itu ke arah Sakura "Tadi malam petugas pos sekolah datang mengantarkannya. Tapi ternyata kau sudah tidur,"

"Benarkah? Dari siapa?" tanya Sakura sambil mengamati kotak itu. Sasuke mengendikkan bahunya, "Entahlah. Hanya tertulis namamu di atas kotaknya,"

Dengan rasa penasaran yang besar, Sakura membuka kotak pertama yang berukuran lebih kecil dari kotak di bawahnya. Isi kotak itu ternyata adalah sepasang sandal gladiator dari kulit berpotongan rendah dan berwarna coklat. Sandal itu kelihatan cantik dan elegan, membuat Sakura tergoda untuk mencobanya. Dan ternyata pas!

Sakura bergegas membuka kotak yang lain sementara Sasuke terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sakura. Kotak kedua berisi cukup banyak barang. Semuanya berwarna emas dan terlihat menawan.

"Itu semua untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan raut wajah yang sama bingungnya dengan Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Sakura "Tapi sepatunya pas untukku,"

"Kau tahu ini dari siapa?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Selama beberapa saat, gadis itu terlihat sedang berpikir keras. Sebelum akhirnya terlintas sesuatu di benaknya, "Ah, ya. Aku tahu."

Mata hijaunya berbinar-binar, "Ini dari ibuku. Ia memberitahuku dalam surelnya kemarin bahwa ia akan mengirimkanku beberapa barang. Tapi ia tidak memberi tahuku tentang ini," katanya sambil menunjuk kotak-kotak itu.

"Apa mungkin untuk pelengkap kostummu? Kau akan menjadi apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Tidak tahu. Teman ibuku yang membuatkan kostumku. Dan dia menolak memberi tahuku apapun tentang kostumnya." kata Sakura sambil mengembalikan sandal itu ke kotaknya.

"Oh, ya, kau pergi bersama siapa Sasuke?" tanya Sakura sambil menyesap minumannya.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, "Belum tahu. Kau sendiri?"

"Sama sepertimu," sahut Sakura "Aku tidak mungkin menerima ajakan orang yang tidak kukenal. Apalagi orang-orang menyeramkan seperti Lee," Gadis itu bergidik ngeri.

"Mereka membuatku takut,"

"Aku juga tidak mungkin menerima ajakan gadis yang ingin memelukku hingga aku kehabisan nafas dan yang tidak kukenal," Sasuke mengangguk setuju.

Sakura mengeluh, "Tidak adakah lelaki normal di sekolah ini?"

Tanpa Sakura sadari, Sasuke sedang berusaha keras menyembunyikan seringainya dalam hati. Ini artinya saingannya seperti Yahiko dan Shikamaru belum mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mengajak Sakura ke Pesta Musim Semi. Ini adalah kesempatan emasnya.

"Well well, nona. Aku normal dan aku tidak pernah membuatmu takut," ujar Sasuke memulai rencananya.

"Ya. Tapi kau membuatku bernafsu ingin membunuhmu," gerutu Sakura.

"Bukankah itu lebih baik daripada mereka yang membuntutimu setiap saat? Mungkin kita harus pergi bersama ke pesta itu," ujar Sasuke .

Sakura hanya menatapnya datar dengan sebelah alis terangkat seolah berkata 'you mean what?'.

"Maksudku, jika kita pergi bersama maka kita tidak perlu terjebak bersama orang yang 'menyeramkan' seperti katamu tadi. Itu saranku," ujar Sasuke cepat.

Ia tahu saat ini ia sudah bersikap sangat-tidak-Uchiha. Tapi ia harus mengesampingkan egonya agar rencananya ini berhasil.

"Hm, betul juga. Baiklah aku setuju," kata Sakura sambil melompat turun dari kursi _pantry_ yang didudukinya.

"Baiklah Sasuke, terima kasih atas ajakan dan obrolannya. Ini obrolan normal kita yang pertama jika kau menyadarinya," kata gadis itu "Aku naik ke atas dulu,"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan ke arah Sakura. Sedetik setelah gadis itu menghilang, terbit senyuman senang dari mulut Sasuke.

Jadi, ia akan memilih karakter apa tadi?

* * *

"Sakura!" seru Rin saat melihat Sakura berada di tokonya siang itu.

"Ada perlu apa sayang?" tanyanya sambil menghampiri gadis itu.

"Ehm, aku ingin mengambil kostumku," jawab Sakura.

"Ah, tidak bisa." kata Rin tegas membuat dahi Sakura berkerut.

"Aku sendiri yang akan mengantarkannya padamu besok. Dan kau tidak perlu kuatir sayang, aku juga akan membantumu berdandan," kata wanita itu tersenyum.

"Nah sekarang kau pulang dan beristirahatlah," ujarnya sambil mendorong Sakura keluar dari toko sebelum Sakura sempat berkata apa-apa.

Apakah dia bahkan tahu berapa nomor kamar asrama Sakura?

* * *

"Kau akan menjadi apa Sakura?" tanya Ino sambil memperbaiki tutup cat kukunya.

"Aku tidak tahu," keluh Sakura "Rin menolak memberitahuku apapun tentang kostum itu!" serunya.

Ino menatap sahabatnya itu sebentar, "Tenang saja. Kostummu pasti bagus," katanya.

"Semoga saja kau benar," dengus Sakura.

"Besok akan ada banyak paparazzi, Sakura," lanjut Ino.

Yeah. Itu tidak membantu sama sekali. Terima kasih banyak Ino.


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya saat mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintunya dan mendapati Rin sedang berdiri dengan 2 orang wanita, yang tampaknya adalah asistennya, di depan pintu kamarnya. Sebelah alis Sakura langsung terangkat tinggi melihat ketiga wanita itu. Namun, Rin mendahuluinya bahkan sebelum Sakura sempat membuka mulutnya.

"Halo sayang," katanya sambil tersenyum ramah.

Rin dan asistennya langsung menghambur masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura. "Ada apa kalian datang kemari?" tanya Sakura tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa bingungnya.

"Untuk membantumu bersiap ke pesta, tentu saja," jawab Rin dengan ekspresi bukankah-itu-sudah-jelas miliknya. "Kau kira apa?"

"Aku akan bersiap-siap sekarang?" tanyanya terkejut "Tapi inikan masih jam 9!" kata Sakura sambil melirik jam dinding di kamarnya "Aku bahkan belum sarapan,".

Rin terdiam sebentar dan memperhatikan jam tangannya lalu membuka mulut.

"Ya, kau benar. Aku hanya terlalu bersemangat. Kau bisa sarapan dan melakukan apapun yang kau mau sampai jam 11. Lalu kau harus kembali kesini."

Sakura menatap Rin seolah-olah dia sudah gila tapi tidak mengatakan apapun. Gadis itu langsung keluar dari kamarnya menuju dapur dan membiarkan Rin beserta asistennya mempersiapkan 'peralatan perang' mereka.

* * *

"Sakura!" panggil Tenten saat gadis itu melihat Sakura sedang sibuk melahap roti isi dalam gengamannya.

"Yang tadi itu penata riasmu ya?" tanyanya sambil ikut duduk di samping Sakura.

"Umhm," Sakura mengangguk sambil berusaha menelan roti isi yang ada dalam mulutnya. "Dia juga teman kaasan," lanjut Sakura.

Tenten hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Penata rias Ino dan Hinata sudah datang. Mereka sedang dirias sekarang. Kau kenapa belum bersiap-siap dan masih makan?" tanya Tenten.

"Karena aku ingin makan dan ini masih sangat pagi menurutku," jawab Sakura enteng. Tenten terkekeh pelan, _tipikal Sakura_.

"Oh, ya Sakura," wajah Tenten mendadak berubah serius. "Kau pergi dengan siapa nanti?"

"Astaga," gumam Sakura pelan "Aku lupa memberi tahu kalian ya? Aku pergi dengan Sasuke,".

Mata Tenten langsung membulat, "Benarkah?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan, "Dia mengajakku kemarin pagi,"

"Akhirnya," gumam Tenten tanpa sadar sambil tersenyum.

Sakura yang mendengar ini langsung menatapnya bingung, "Maksudmu?"

"Tenten, ada seseorang yang mencarimu!" seru suara cempreng milik Naruto.

"Ups, sepertinya penata riasku sudah datang. Sampai nanti Sakura," Tenten buru-buru beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

 _Save by the bell_ , batin Tenten sambil menghela nafas lega. Terkadang Naruto memang bisa menjadi penyelamat. Tenten mencatat dalam hati agar ia membiarkan Naruto meminjam PSP kesayangannya nanti sebagai tanda terima kasih.

 _Now, now sweet little Sakura, ever wonder why Yahiko never asked you out?_ Tenten menyeringai dalam hati.

* * *

Begitu masuk ke kamarnya, Sakura langsung didorong ke kamar mandi oleh Rin untuk berendam dan membilas rambutnya. Wanita yang seumuran dengan ibunya itu dengan sigap menuangkan sebotol kecil cairan beraroma lavendar yang wangi ke dalam _bathtub_ di kamar mandi Sakura dan mengunci gadis itu di dalam sampai ia selesai mencuci rambutnya dan berendam.

Setelah gadis itu keluar dari kamar mandi, Rin langsung mengoleskan semacam krim kulit ke tubuh Sakura dibantu oleh asistennya.

"Nah," kata Rin "Sekarang coba ingat. Apa kiriman ibumu sudah kau terima?" tanyanya.

Sakura terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Kemarin aku memang menerima kiriman 2 kotak berwarna putih. Tapi aku tidak yakin apakah itu kiriman kaasan atau bukan. Dia belum membalas surel maupun panggilanku sejak ia berangkat ke Kairo kemarin pagi,"

"Dimana kotak-kotak itu?" tanya Rin.

Sakura hanya menunjuk ke arah lemarinya sementara wanita itu beringsut mendekati lemari putih diseberang kamarnya itu.

"Ini dia!" seru Rin sambil meletakkan kedua kotak itu diatas sebuah kotak berwarna hitam yang sepertinya pernah dilihat oleh Sakura.

Rin dan kedua asistennya langsung memulai pekerjaan mereka. Kuku tangan dan kaki Sakura di cat menggunakan cat kuku berwarna _nude_.

Sementara itu, kedua mata Sakura ditutup selagi salah seorang asisten Rin merias wajahnya dengan lihai.

"Tidak perlu terlalu tebal ya," ujar Sakura masih dengan mata terpejam.

Setelah beberapa saat lamanya, tiba giliran penataan rambut. Namun mata Sakura masih tetap terpejam seperti perintah Rin. Membuat Sakura menggerutu kesal.

"Jangan mengintip Sakura!" seru Rin saat melihat gadis itu berusaha mencuri kesempatan untuk melihat cermin yang tertutup oleh Rin yang saat itu sedang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Ini pasti akan berakhir lama," gerutu Sakura pelan.

* * *

"Kau ini bisa romantis sedikit tidak sih?" seru Ino kesal menatap lelaki di seberangnya.

"Tentu saja bisa," jawab Sasuke sambil melotot. "Hanya saja kan waktunya tidak tepat. Aku terburu-buru, tahu. Bagaimana jika mereka mendahuluiku?" serunya membela diri.

Semua orang di ruangan itu langsung menggeram kesal.

"Shikamaru tidak akan mungkin mengajaknya karena dia harus pergi bersama Shion yang notabene adalah wakil ketua murid," Neji merengut.

"Dan aku sudah meyakinkan Yahiko kalau dia tak perlu mengajak Sakura karena Sakura akan pergi bersamamu, dasar bodoh," gerutu Tenten sambil melemparkan bantal kecil ke arah Sasuke. Lelaki itu dengan sigap mengelak sebelum ia menatap tajam gadis itu.

"Yah, setidaknya dia tetap pergi bersamaku kan?" ujar Sasuke enteng. "Kita tinggal menunggu Sakura, Hinata dan Naruto lalu berangkat,"

"Dan tolong," lanjut Sasuke "Kecilkan sedikit volume suara kalian. Kita tidak mau Narutosampai mendengar hal ini dan menyebarkannya pada semua murid mengingat mulut lebarnya itu,"

Sai langsung mendengus, _dasar payah_.

* * *

"Nah sudah hampir siap. Tinggal menambah sedikit bedak lagi agar wajahmu tidak berminyak saat berada di depan kamera," gumam Rin.

"Sudah. Aku tidak memerlukan bedak lagi," sungut Sakura. Rin menghiraukannya dan tetap membubuhkan sedikit bedak ke wajah gadis itu dan tersenyum lebar.

"Sudah siap! Lihatlah dirimu di cermin, Sakura,"

Sedetik kemudian, terdengar suara Sakura yang terkesiap.

Tubuhnya terlihat sedang mengenakan gaun tanpa lengan berwarna putih gading yang panjang dan berpotongan lurus. Bagian bahunya terbuat dari kain bordir berwarna emas yang cantik dan juga ada tali pinggang berwarna emas dan berbentuk daun-daun kecil di bagian bawah dadanya. Gaunnya sangat simpel namun cantik dan bahannya sangat halus.

Dan asisten Rin telah bekerja keras melilit-lilitkan rambut Sakura secara acak hingga membentuk seperti sanggul yang berantakan namun tetap cantik dan menambahkan _headpiece_ daun emas di kepalanya.

Rin juga sudah memakaikan _arm wrap_ yang -lagi-lagi- berbentuk daun kecil dan berwarna emas. Wanita itu dan asistennya dengan lihai memoles wajah Sakura dengan make up yang dibuat senatural mungkin dengan banyak menggunakan warna-warna seperti coklat dan _nude_. Sakura bahkan terlihat seperti tidak menggunakan _make up_ jika saja orang-orang tidak memperhatikan bagian matanya.

Ternyata Rin berpikir untuk menjadikannya seperti dewi Yunani Kuno. Dan Sakura sangat menyukai ide Rin ini. Selain karena dirinya memang menyukai segala sesuatu tentang mitologi Yunani dan saudara-saudaranya itu, gadis itu tampil sangat cantik sekarang.

Sakura sendiri sampai tak mengenali dirinya sendiri. Gadis di cermin itu benar-benar cantik dan anggun!

Setelah membantu Sakura memakai sandal kiriman ibunya dan memoleskan lipstick berwarna _nude_ ke bibir Sakura, Rin mengambil sebuah kotak kecil dari dalam salah satu kotak kiriman ibunya itu.

Dahi Sakura berkerut, _ada berapa banyak barang sih di kotak itu? Apa masih ada yang lain selain ini semua?_ , ia bertanya dalam hati sambil melirik semua perhiasan di tubuhnya.

Rin memutari tubuh Sakura dan memasang kalung ke leher gadis itu.

"Sekarang kau sudah bisa pergi ke pesta sebagai dewi Yunani Kuno," serunya bersemangat.

"Astaga, kau benar-benar cantik," kata Rin yang tak tahan untuk tidak mengagumi penampilan Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum lebar, "Terima kasih banyak Rin. Aku berhutang padamu," katanya tulus sambil memeluk wanita dihadapannya itu.

Rin terkekeh pelan dan menyodorkan tas kecil berwarna emas ke arah Sakura setelah gadis itu melepas pelukannya, "Didalam ini sudah ada tisu dan ponselmu. Sekarang pergi dan bersenang-senang lah bersama Sasuke!" serunya.

Sedetik kemudian dahi lebar Sakura kembali berkerut. _Tahu darimana dia?_

Melihat ekspresi bingung Sakura, Rin buru-buru menjelaskan "Aku tahu dari sebuah majalah yang kebetulan aku beli kemarin. Berita tentang orang-orang sepertimu menyebar luas cukup cepat, kau tahu," kata Rin.

"Sudah, sekarang kau keluarlah dan mulai berpesta. Selamat bersenang-senang!" seru Rin sambil mendorong Sakura keluar dari kamarnya.

* * *

Sasuke bisa merasakan jantung miliknya keluar dari tempatnya yang seharusnya, jika hal itu mungkin terjadi. Semuanya mendadak berhenti dan Sasuke tak pernah tahu hal semacam ini bisa terjadi.

Beberapa menit yang lalu ia masih duduk dengan santai bersama teman-teman seasramanya. Ino dengan kostum perinya, Hinata dengan jubah merahnya, Tenten dengan gaun ratunya, Naruto dengan pakaian serba hitam ala zorro, Sai dengan kostum vampirnya yang harus Sasuke akui sangat cocok untuk Sai mengingat betapa pucatnya kulit lelaki itu, dan Neji dengan kostum bajak lautnya.

Tapi detik berikutnya, tubuh lelaki itu mendadak membeku melihat gadis berambut merah muda yang baru saja keluar dari kamar yang akan menjadi pasangannya di Pesta Musim Dingin malam ini.

Dia bahkan tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak memuji penampilan Sakura yang sangat cantik malam ini. Di dalam hati tentu saja. Lelaki sudah ini berusaha keras untuk menahan mulutnya agar tidak membentuk lingkaran dan mengembalikkan matanya yang sempat membulat untuk sepersekian detik ke ukuran asalnya.

Bukan berarti Sakura tidak cantik sebelumnya. Sangat cantik malah.

Tapi malam ini, Sasuke benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata.

"Astaga, kau ini Sakura?" tanya Ino sambil menatap gadis itu takjub.

Sedetik kemudian ketiga gadis itu langsung mengelilingi Sakura yang wajahnya sudah memerah mendengar pujian untuknya.

Merasa seseorang menyenggol pelan tubuhnya, Sasuke menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Neji sedang berdiri disampingnya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Kau benar-benar bajingan paling beruntung, Sasuke,"

Lelaki itu mengembalikan pandangannya ke arah Sakura dan menyeringai dalam hati. _Kau benar lagi Neji._

* * *

Sakura menatap ke arah lelaki di sampingnya dan memperhatikan kostum lelaki itu.

Sasuke memakai pakaian yang serba hitam saat ini. Kemeja hitam, jas berwarna hitam, dasi hitam, dan celana hitam serta sepatu yang juga hitam. Rambutnya tetap berantakan seperti biasa dan topi fedora hitam. Dan harus Sakura akui, Sasuke memang sangat tampan.

Sepertinya warna hitam adalah warna Sasuke. Lelaki itu selalu tampil tampan saat mengenakan pakaian berwarna itu. Oh dan biru tua. Meski menurut Sakura, dan penggemar Sasuke, lelaki itu tetap tampan menggunakan pakaian warna apapun.

"Kau ini apa?" tanya Sakura kepada lelaki itu.

Sasuke hanya menatap gadis itu sambil menggumam, "Menurutmu?"

Sakura langsung cemberut, "Kalau aku tahu, untuk apa aku bertanya. Dasar bodoh," keluhnya.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan melihat wajah cemberut Sakura yang sangat menggemaskan. Ingin rasanya ia mencubit kedua pipi gadis itu saat ini juga. "Aku ini seorang mafia. Keren bukan?" jawab Sasuke bangga atas pilihan kostumnya.

Gadis disampingnya itu mengalihkan pandangannya sambil bergumam, "Semua yang berhubungan denganmu itu tidak keren." Sasuke langsung menyeringai mendengarnya.

"You know it IS a lie," ujarnya dengan suara berat miliknya.

"Ayo cepat. Aku sudah tak sabar ingin makan," seru lelaki itu pada Sakura sebelum gadis itu membalas ucapannya.

Kedua orang itu melangkah menuju Aula Besar bersama dengan teman seasrama mereka yang lain. Aula Besar terlihat sudah ramai dengan murid-murid yang sedang berpesta.

Begitu mereka melangkahkan kaki masuk ke Aula Besar, Sasuke bisa merasakan berbagai pandangan tertuju ke arah mereka.

Hingga ia menyadari satu hal. Sasuke melirik Sakura yang tentu saja sedang menjadi pusat perhatian kaum adam di ruangan itu. Gadis itu tengah menatap sekelilingnya dengan takjub, tak sadar bahwa dirinya sedang diperhatikan banyak orang.

Lelaki berambut hitam legam itu langsung cemberut dan merutuk dalam hati. Sekarang ia menyesal tidak memikirkan untuk mengajak Sakura pergi ke tempat lain.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Ia tahu tidak akan benar-benar bisa tenang malam ini.


	9. Chapter 9

"Yo, Sasuke!"

Sasuke langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang menyuarakan namanya. "Ada apa Naruto?" tanyanya dengan nada malas.

Naruto baru saja membuka mulutnya sebelum Sasuke mengangkat tangannya tepat di depan wajah Naruto sambil bergumam, "Jika tidak penting, katakan lain waktu saja,"

Lelaki itu benar-benar sedang tidak _mood_ sekarang. Loker miliknya sangat penuh dengan berbagai macam surat dan barang yang dikirim oleh para penggemarnya. Masalahnya akan menjadi sangat sulit untuk menemukan kertas laporan yang menjadi tugas biologi pemberian Sensei Yamato tanpa membongkar seluruh isi lokernya.

Liburan musim dingin memang akan dimulai seminggu lagi. Oleh karena itu para penggemar Sasuke berusaha memberikan berbagai macam penawaran bagi Uchiha bungsu itu demi menikmati liburan bersama.

Hal ini benar-benar membuat kepala Sasuke pusing tujuh keliling menghadapi tingkah gadis-gadis itu.

"Ini penting," jawab Naruto bersemangat. "Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu,"

Saat mendapati dirinya diacuhkan oleh Sasuke, lelaki berambut pirang itu menusuk-nusuk punggung milik Sasuke yang sedang sibuk mengubrak-abrik loker miliknya.

"Teme," Tapi Sasuke tetap tidak menjawab.

"Kau mencari apa sih?" Naruto melirik tumpukan kertas-kertas di dekat kakinya. Ia yakin sebagian besar atau bahkan seluruh kertas-kertas itu pasti berasal dari penggemar Sasuke.

"Laporan biologi," gumam Sasuke singkat.

Naruto memperhatikan sahabatnya itu sebentar. Ia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk memberi tahu Sasuke berita yang baru saja dilihatnya tadi.

"Biar kubantu," Akhirnya Naruto bergerak maju setelah menunggu beberapa saat. Sasuke langsung menggeser tubuhnya untuk memberi ruang bagi Naruto. Setelah beberapa menit, kertas laporan itu berhasil ditemukan.

"Nah, sekarang dengarkan aku. Berita ini sangat penting tahu," kata Naruto sambil mengamati Sasuke yang menunduk dan mengumpulkan tumpukan kertas-kertas itu sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam kantung plastik.

Lelaki berambut gelap itu dengan sigap memberikan kantung plastik itu pada petugas kebersihan yang kebetulan lewat dan berbalik menatap Naruto.

"Berita apa?"

Naruto merogoh saku belakang celananya dan mengambil sebuah majalah yang tergulung. Pemuda itu membolak-balik halaman majalah itu sebelum berhenti di halaman yang bertuliskan _Event of the Year_ di sudut kiri atas halamannya.

Halaman itu diberi judul _Golden Leaves Academy's Winter Ball_ dengan font yang elegan. Disana terlihat foto-foto dari beberapa murid-murid populer dan juga beberapa guru.

"Mereka memuat foto kita, teme," Naruto menunjuk beberapa foto yang memuat para penghuni asrama nomor 3.

Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto malas. "Bukankah seharusnya hal ini sudah biasa, dobe?"

Lahir dari keluarga yang terpandang memang mengharuskan Sasuke dan yang lainnya terbiasa dengan reporter dan berita. Kecuali Sakura. Mengingat dirinya tinggal di luar negeri sejak kecil.

Naruto meringgis pelan, "Ah, aku sebenarnya bukan ingin menunjukkan itu padamu. Hanya saja Sakura-chan sangat cantik difoto ini aku tidak bisa menahan diriku sendiri,"

Naruto kembali mengamati foto-foto Sakura sementara Sasuke hanya menatap sahabatnya itu datar. Setelah beberapa saat, Naruto tersadar dan kembali membolak-balik halaman majalah sebelum berhenti.

"Ini," kata Naruto "Lihat ini,"

Naruto menunjukkan sebuah halaman pada Sasuke. Di halaman itu terpampang foto Sakura saat sedang tertawa bersama Tenten dan Hinata. Lalu dibawah foto itu terlihat Sakura dan Yahiko yang sedang berdiri berdekatan sambil memperhatikan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilihat siapapun yang membaca majalah itu karena foto itu diambil dari arah depan.

"Majalah beranggapan bahwa Sakura dan Yahiko berkencan," jelas Naruto. "Tapi mereka juga beranggapan bahwa Shikamaru juga memiliki hubungan spesial dengan Sakura,"

Halaman itu memang penuh dengan foto-foto Sakura baik saat sedang bersama Yahiko maupun Shikamaru. Hal ini mau tak mau membuat batin Sasuke sedikit terusik.

Bukankah ia adalah teman kencan gadis itu semalam? Lalu mana foto dirinya dan Sakura?

Seakan mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, Naruto langsung membalik halaman majalah itu. "Fotomu dengan Sakura-chan juga ada kok, teme," katanya.

Mata kelam Sasuke menyusuri foto-foto dirinya dan Sakura yang terpasang di halaman itu. Hmm. Serasi juga.

Apa?

Astaga.

Apa Sasuke baru saja mengatakan bahwa dirinya dan Sakura serasi? Ini sangat kacau. Ada apa dengan dirinya?

Barangkali tadi pagi kepalanya sempat terbentur ke kepala tempat tidurnya saat masih terlelap. Sasuke langsung menggerutu dalam hati.

Ia butuh sekaleng minuman dingin sekarang juga.

* * *

Drrrtt... drrttt...

Drrttt... drrrtt...

Sakura menoleh ke arah meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya dimana ia meletakkan ponsel miliknya. Gadis itu beringsut meraih ponsel itu dan dahinya langsung berkerut saat melirik nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

Bukankah Sasori-nii selalu meneleponnya saat malam sebelum ia tidur?

Sambil mengangkat bahu gadis itu memutuskan untuk menerima panggilan dari kakaknya itu.

"Sakura!" Belum sempat Sakura mengucapkan salam, kakaknya sudah memotong lebih dulu.

"Sasori-nii, tumben sekali. Ada apa?" sahut Sakura santai.

"Kau sudah membaca majalah hari ini?" tanya kakaknya.

Dahi gadis itu kembali berkerut. Kakaknya repot-repot menelepon hanya untuk menanyakan apakah ia sudah membaca majalah atau belum?

"Belum. Aku rasa aku bahkan belum pernah membeli majalah sejak sampai disini," aku Sakura.

"Kalau begitu ada yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku?" tanya Sasori lagi.

"Sasori-nii ada apa sih?" tanya Sakura bingung sekaligus gemas. Sasori benar-benar membuat Sakura bingung. Apa mungkin kakaknya ini sedang sakit?

Sasori terdengar menghela nafas sebentar sebelum berkata, "Aku baru saja membeli majalah,".

 _Yeah, what a good news_ , pikir Sakura jengkel sambil memutar matanya.

"Mereka memberitakan kau sedang dekat dengan 3 pria sekaligus. Apakah itu benar?" lanjut Sasori dengan nada menginterogasi.

Kedua bola mata emerald milik Sakura langsung membulat.

"Tidak. Itu tidak benar. Aku tidak sedang dekat dengan siapa pun kok," seru Sakura meyakinkan kakak lelakinya itu.

"Kau yakin?" Dari nada suaranya, Sakura tahu kalau Sasori sedang meragukan jawabannya tadi. Astaga. _Dasar majalah sialan_ , maki Sakura dalam hati.

"Lagipula apa kakak sepenuhnya percaya pada reporter? Aku memang tidak sedang dekat dengan siapapun. Aku bersungguh-sungguh," ujar Sakura.

"Tidak. Tapi mereka punya cukup banyak foto," jawab Sasori tegas.

Sakura mengeluh di dalam hati.

Akan butuh waktu yang lama untuk meyakinkan kakak tersayangnya bahwa apa yang diberitakan majalah itu tidak sepenuhnya benar.

* * *

"Ne, Sakura. Kau sudah punya rencana untuk liburan nanti?" tanya Tenten sambil memainkan ponsel miliknya.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menoleh sebentar ke arah temannya yang berambut coklat itu. "Belum," jawabnya singkat sebelum kembali fokus pada layar laptopnya.

"Kau ikut tidak berlibur ke villa milik Sai?" tanya Tenten lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu, Ten. Aku harus meminta izin dulu. Dan itu bukan hal yang mudah," ujar Sakura.

Gadis itu benar-benar tidak yakin ia akan diizinkan untuk berlibur bersama teman-temannya. Apalagi oleh Sasori. Menginap di rumah sepupunya saja ia tidak pernah. Kakaknya itu pasti langsung melarangnya dengan tegas.

"Pasti diizinkan," sahut Tenten "Lagipula hanya pergi selama 4 hari saja kok Sakura. Dan kita akan kembali sehari sebelum natal agar bisa berkumpul di rumah saat malam natal tiba,"

"Ya. Katakan itu saat kau berhadapan langsung dengan Sasori-nii, Tenten," ucap Sakura sambil mendengus jengkel.

"Tenang saja. Kami yang akan meminta izin agar kau bisa ikut," jawab Tenten sambil menyeringai kecil.

 _Almost show time, Sakura_.


End file.
